The Angel of Beacon
by xaldin122195
Summary: Sumer Rose was a mother who never stopped caring about her Daughter and her only wish is for her to be there for her. Well thanks to leading a life worthy of becoming an angel she now has one who has promised to watch over her daughter for her. Lets hope he can handle all of the things that will happen to Ruby during her time at Beacon. Blackrose after chapter 11. Language/themes.
1. Chapter 1

**N. So just had this thought enter my head of what would it be like if an Angel went undercover at Beacon. Note this is an AU that follows the time line of the main series starting a short amount of time before episode one. Hopefully it works out and you guys enjoy it. Also I haven** **'t stopped writing on my other story The Wolf Of Beacon I just felt like starting this while it's fresh in my head.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter one preparations

Zachariah was nervous, after all who wouldn't be when going to see Archangel Gabrielle. The one who pierced the Dragon Lucifel in the eye and lead humanity to dust, so that they might better fight back against the Grimm that the dragon had created before he was banished to hell. He mustered his courage checking his appearance one last time before entering the door. His white, long sleeved, button up shirt, wasn't wrinkled for once and his black dress pants were in just as good a condition. He had spent an hour polishing his shoes when he heard that Gabrielle wanted to see him. The last thing he did was check his wings, while it's true that ordinary Angel wings were made of feathers, Paladins like him had wings made of what appeared to be hardened light and steel. His ridiculous height of seven feet also didn't help, if only due to the fact that even though he had several centuries of experience dealing with it he still felt awkward when talking to others for constantly having to look down in order to see others in the eye.

Mustering up his courage he knocked on the door waiting anxiously for it to open. When the door opened Zachariah almost fainted due to the combination of excitement and stress. Standing before him was a woman at least six foot tall who had black hair, green eyes and wings that were made of feather that like Zachariah's were made of light except hers had a softness to them that just screamed motherly love. Zachariah quickly recovered from the shock of seeing a legend in person for the first time and gave a quick bow to the Archangel. "You wanted to see me Archangel." He said in a voice way to smooth for casual interaction.

Gabrielle just smiled upon seeing this after all the boy was a member of one the first to volunteer in the crusade to secure the kingdom of Vale from the Grimm all those years ago and she knew for a fact that no Grimm or daemon scared him. Yet here he was as nervous as a child meeting their hero for the first time. "Yes I did, why don't you come inside my office and we'll talk about why." She said in soft tone showing that this wasn't purely business but also something personal.

Zachariah just nodded as he walked into her office not expecting what he saw. In her office was large wooden desk covered in paper work and pens. There was also a small coffee table with three chairs arranged in a triangle around it off to one side of the room while on the other side was a small book shelf and a map of remnant with the four kingdoms names present along with the names of all locations worth knowing on the map.

"Just sit down by the coffee table" Gabrielle said in the same tone as before. Zachariah just nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. The moment he sat down a tray appeared on the coffee table that had three cups of tea on it as well as cream, sugar and stirring spoons.

"Uh pardon me Archangel, but why are there three cups?" He asked the confusion evident in her voice.

Gabrielle smiled and said "Please call me Gabrielle dear it makes thing easier for me and to answer your question that's because I have a very special guest coming in just a few moments." Zachariah just looked at Gabrielle after all if she said this guest was special then it must be someone of importance, but who could it be.

Just as he was beginning to wonder he heard another knock on Gabrielle's door. Gabrielle went and opened up the door whispering something to her new Guest. Zachariah turned to see a woman with brunette hair and brown eyes wearing a silver hood with a matching combat skirt and black boots. The one feature that didn't seem normal was the halo floating above her head showing her status as a human soul residing in Heaven. The woman was then lead by Gabrielle over to the coffee table into the chair on Zachariah's right while Gabrielle sat in the chair on his left. "Zachariah let me introduce you to Summer Rose, Summer this is Zachariah the Angel that I told you about yesterday."

Summer and Zachariah looked at each other as if trying to peace together why the other was brought here.

The silence ended when Zachariah asked Summer one question "What would a soul like you need an Angel like me for?"

Summer picked up the spoon for the sugar and began to pour an almost insane amount of sugar in her cup. After she finished putting what had to be at least a dozen spoonfuls of sugar in the cup she began to stir it. After stirring it for a bit she took a sip and said "I need you to go to Remnant and be the Guardian Angel for my daughter Ruby Rose."

Zachariah just sat there shocked for a moment before he started to laugh. He then looked at Gabrielle and said "I heard that you had a good sense of humor, but honestly do you expect me to fall for this everyone knows that it's impossible for an Angel to be assigned the task of keeping one person safe there just isn't enough of us to do so." He took a moment before saying "Seriously though that was a good one."As he looked at Gabrielle's expression though he noticed that she had the same serious look on her face as Summer. "You weren't joking were you."

"No I'm not," Gabrielle began "If you chose to do so it will be your job to be Ruby's Guardian Angel during her four years at Beacon academy and possibly beyond depending on the circumstances. This entails protecting her from the harm of Daemons and their ilk and it would also be your job to act as an emotional and moral guidepost for her showing her the right path to take, but never forcing her to do it."

Zachariah decided to take a sip from his tea as he thought about what Gabrielle just said. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Summer must have been a person deserving of becoming an Angel after her 100 years in Heaven as a human soul ended in order to merit a conversation with Gabrielle let alone ask her for this favor. In short Summer Rose was one of those few people who not only had a good soul and heart when she was alive, but had managed to pass on these traits to other bettering their lives so much that the powers that be decided to grant her this one favor.

Zachariah put his tea cup down after realizing this, a serious expression on his face "One thing," he began getting Summer's and Gabrielle's attention "I want a direct link to Summer, I was never a parent when I was a human and I think it's only fair that she helps me out when it comes to raising her daughter." He grinned seeing the smile forming on Summer's face "After all if I'm gonna be stuck playing mentor to the kid I might as well get some other poor soul to go along with me for the ride right. "The moment he finished saying this though he was tackled to the ground out of his chair by an extremely happy Summer Rose who had some how managed to wrap him up in a hug so fierce that it had somehow managed to wrap the Angel's wings as well. Of course the only thing Gabrielle only smiled after all her boss was never wrong especially when it came to stuff like this all that was left to do was arrange how Zachariah would appear on Remnant and how he would work at Beacon.

ﾧ


	2. Chapter 2

**N. Glad to see people like this story and that I** **'m not just shooting in the dark here. Now something I intend to do is to try and answer questions that you guys have so please review. So onto the first set of questions from a Mr. 6** **th** **Kazekage Yes the look for the Angel wings is like the Angels from Diablo and as for Summer not having silver yes that will become important for the plot later. Also While on Remnant Summer will be with Zachariah, but she won;t be heard by anyone else because well she's dead s yeah here's a quick note on how that will work** _italics are Zachariah talking to summer using his mind_ **and regular text is just that regular. Heads up this chapter is a lot longer than the last one so please let me know what you think.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Two Setting up and Arrival

"Um Ms. Rose can you please let me stand up now?" Zachariah asked still pinned to the floor by the woman's vice grip of a hug. Summer let go of the Angel and hastily stood up an embarrassed look on her face. Zachariah picked himself up off the floor brushing himself off. He then fanned out his wings taking a deep breath. Honestly as impressive as his wings were they were a pain to take care especially if you wanted them to look nice. He looked at Summer and saw that she had reverted to a younger version of her self if he had to guess at least fifteen or sixteen.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly her head ducked down as she lowered her hood over face. After a few seconds she shook her head pulling hood back "What in the world was that," she asked "I felt like I was fifteen again."

Zachariah and Gabrielle both shared a laugh upon hearing this after all she was still relatively new to being well dead. "Don't worry dear you'll get used it." Gabrielle said in comforting tone while Zachariah was calming down from laughing. Gabrielle gave Zachariah a look and said "Are you finished." Zachariah just took a few slow deep breathes before nodding. "Excellent then you can take Summer with you to go see Enoch at Eternal Affairs and get the link set up after that then go see Ulthane at the armory for a weapon."

"Understood," Zachariah began, he then turned to face Summer "Well Ms. Rose lets get started on the preparations now then shall we." After saying this he proceeded to open the door for her and hold it like a gentleman.

Summer smiled walking towards the door and said "Just call me Summer, Zachariah." She stopped and the door way a looked him in the eye "After all it's like you said were going to be working together for quite sometime might as well get the formalities out of the way."

Zachariah just smiled and said "Well then Summer lets get going shall we." He then closed the door behind them as they left leaving behind a smiling Gabrielle.

When Zachariah and Summer finally arrived at the office of Eternal Affairs Summer felt that the conversation she and Zachariah had really helped to explain the whole being dead thing quite a bit. "So what you're saying is that I can make myself appear as any age that I was up until the moment I died." She stated matter of factly.

"Not quite," Zachariah began "You can change yourself to look like any age from the moment your body physically became woman which in your case was fifteen up until the day of your death. Also don't forget it takes a soul around five years to get to Heaven so yeah you've been dead for quite some time." He then walked up to the front desk were and Angel with feather wings was busy digging through some kind of filing cabinet.

There were other Angels in the room as well each doing various tasks some of them staring at the pair that had walked in. However they weren't staring at Summer, but they were actually staring at Zachariah after all it wasn't very common that a warrior Angel of any kind let alone a Paladin came in to the office of Eternal Affairs. "Uh excuse me," he began addressing the Angel behind the counter who turned around to face him "could you let Enoch know that Zachariah Paladin and Summer Rose are here."

The Angel gave both him and Summer a quick once over and said "Actually he told me to tell you to just head straight to his office it's down that hall last door on the right." She then pointed at the hallway on her left.

"Excellent, thank you for you assistance."

"Anytime and please have a good day." The Angel said as she turned to get back to work on the filing cabinet after all it wasn't exactly easy to sort out all of the cases that came in on a daily basis.

Zachariah and Summer walked down the hall till they approached a door that had what look to be a capital c with a feather pen making up the bottom half of the letter. "A word to the wise," Zachariah began "Enoch has been around a long time and has seen a lot of things but like me he was human a long time ago so please keep that in mind." Summer only nodded waiting for Zachariah to open the door.

When he did what she saw was blond haired man with green eyes wearing a white suit with what looked like a scroll on the desk in front of him. When he spoke he had a smooth voice. "Zachariah, Summer would you both please take a seat." The moment he said this two chairs appeared in in front of his desk. Summer walked forward and sat down nervous for reasons she couldn't explain. Zachariah closed the door behind him before sitting in the chair next to Summer.

"Well now lets skip the formalities and get straight to business shall we." Enoch said as he began touching prompts on the screen. "Lets see record of applicants who wants to go first?"

"I will" Zachariah said with a determined tone making Enoch raise an eyebrow.

"Very well then lets just take a quick look at your mortal life and see if any issues come up." Was Enoch's reply as he typed in Zachariah's name other bits of information to fast for either Summer or Zachariah to follow. "Lets see here Zachariah Paladin, known as Zachariah Falconshield, born about a decade before the city of vale was founded. Fought in the war against the Grimm and died at the age of thirty three saving the lives of hundreds of women and children in the last stand of Emerald keep." Enoch just looked up at Zachariah and said "Add about five hundred years as one of the finest Paladins at Heaven's disposal and you you more than qualify."

He then moved onto Summer causing her to to get nervous an fidget worrying that something in her past might just deny her this. However Zachariah just put his hand on her shoulder letting her know that he had faith in her. Summer smiled say a soft "Thank you," to Zachariah. However they both immediately turned to face Enoch as he began to read Summers record "Summer Rose, born forty years ago on the Island of Patch went to Signal Academy and was partnered with Qrow and Raven Branwen, as well as her future husband Tiayang Xiao Long, after graduating Beacon and helped Tiayang raise his daughter Yang Xiao Long after Raven left them." Enoch seemed a bit upset at that last part, but that wasn't due to Summer it was due to the fact that he literally knew daemons who wouldn't even leave their children like Raven did. "Married Tiayang and had a daughter of her own just a year later, a loving mother and excellent Huntress until her final hunt five years ago were she was slain by Grimm that were endangering a nearby village."

Enoch looked up from his scroll and looked at Summer and said one thing "I would have granted you the ability to make Zachariah a Guardian Angel just due to the fact that you were willing to help Tiayang raise his daughter even though she wasn't your own flesh and blood everything else is just a bonus in my eyes. Summer let loose the breath she didn't know she was holding relieved to hear that her request was approved. "Now onto the fun part," Enoch said putting down his scroll "arranging how your link will work."

Summer just looked at Enoch wondering what he meant after as far as she knew all Guardian Angels did was protect an individual what needed to be set up. "Um pardon me, but what exactly are you talking about?" She asked trying to get a better understanding of the situation.

"You see," Enoch began "There are two methods of establishing a link between an Angel like Zachariah and a soul like yourself." Enoch picked up his scroll and began to type in some commands. "One of them is called the hawk method which is were you would stay up here and watch what Zachariah would do and be able to advise him through a form of telepathic link and be able to access Heaven's libraries, the only down side to this is that he wouldn't be able to take physical form for short periods of time and as such could only effectively protect her against spiritual threats such as Daemons and their ilk." He paused so that she could take this all in before continuing. "The other method know as the guide method has you go down to Remnant with him cut off from Heaven's resources besides the occasional messenger, but not only could he take a physical form and maintain it for an indefinite amount it would also allow you to be able to keep a closer eye on your daughter provided that you won't be able to leave a half mile radius of Zachariah and you won't be able to physically interact with objects not rooted to a solid surface. Also note that this wouldn't count towards you century of being soul and becoming and Angel." Enoch handed his scroll and a pen over to Summer showing her to documents with signature spots on the bottom.

Summer looked at Zachariah who only said "What ever you choose is fine by me its your choice after all." Summer stared at the scroll trying to decide, until she remembered something Zachariah had said back in Gabrielle's office. She then signed for the guide option and handed it Zachariah who signed it as well and then handed it to Enoch. Enoch looked at her choice and smiled, he knew that she would choose the Guide option after all at her core she was a mother and this option let her be near her daughter even if she couldn't physically help her she could still be there for her.

"Well that's all I needed ,you two should go see Ulthane he'll get you set up for Remnant." Enoch said a smile on his face. Summer sand Zachariah stood up and started to walk out Zachariah opened the door for Summer following her out. Enoch looked at the clock and decided that now was as good a time as any to take a break putting his screen saver on it screen saver mode showing a picture of a little girl with long white hair and blue eyes wearing a tank top and purple pants asleep on top of a smiling Enoch.

When Summer and Zachariah arrived at the Armory Summer was just blown away by not only the sheer size of it, but also by the wide variety of all the weapons present. "Impressive isn't it." Zachariah said smiling at Summers face as she transitioned back into a her fifteen year old self. She only nodded not realizing that she was once again a younger version of herself. "Well maybe after we get done keeping an eye on your daughter you get Ulthane to give you a grand tour of the place, but until then we need to go find the smith and get me a weapon." Summer shook her self out of her daze reverting once again back to her normal self.

They walked through the central corridor hearing furnaces fire up and hammers bang against steel. They went through a massive door at the end of the hall that opened into quite possibly the largest and most well equipped workshop she had ever seen. The was furnace the size of a small car with all of the other equipment to scale on the right side and on the left a weapons bench with random firearm parts scattered over it surface.

She then noticed a gong with a note attached to it written in some language that she didn't know. Zachariah walked over read the note and sighed, grabbing a huge mallet that was leaning against the gong. "You may want to cover your ears." He said as he got ready to swing the mallet at the gong. Summer covered her ears, but it didn't do any good as the gong was powerful enough to make the tools shake in their racks and some parts fall off of the work table. Summer removed her hands from her ears looking at Zachariah like he was insane.

Just as she was about to ask why he just did that though she what sounded like giant foot steps coming from behind the Furnace. "Well you certainly took your sweet time arriving here now didn't ya." She heard rough voice say as she saw a man who was at least twice Zachariah's size with a red hair and a short beard walk forward wearing black pants a blacksmiths apron.

"Well you know how Eternal Affairs can be thankfully we got Enoch this time around so the process was smooth and brief for once." Zachariah replied looking up at the man a smile on his face "Besides you forget that your workshop is at the very end of the Angelic Armory of Vale which is the largest Armory in Heaven."

"True lad ya do have a point, but all I'm saying is you should have been here a while ago since you can fly and all."

"Well in case you haven't noticed my new found companion over here can't fly just yet."

The man looked over at Summer before saying "Well where's my manners, sorry for ignoring ya lass. Me name's Ulthane Blackhammer."

"P-pleasure to meet you Ulthane I'm Summer Rose." she said a little nervous talking to Ulthane. "Um I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are you wings, I mean you are and Angel right?"

Ulthane and Zachariah just shared a look and laughed Ulthane's laugh sounding like a hammer on steel due to how deep it was. The men stopped laughing when they saw that Summer wasn't amused in the least. "Sorry, but It's been a while since I had a good laugh like that lass," Ulthane said "But to answer your question no I'm not an Angel. I'm a maker a being who was in charge of building worlds and now arms the forces of Angels with weapons, speaking of which." He went over to a weapons rack and pulled out a zweihander with a rifle replacing one edge of the blade and a trigger built into one of the blades two grips. "This is for you paladin figured you's need something more compatible with a human build for the purpose laying low."

Zachariah took the weapon from Ulthane and gave it a few practice swings and thrusts before saying "Perfect balance as always Ulthane I only hope that I don't need to use as much as the other weapons you built me." Summer walked over to get a better look at the weapon and noticed more of the same language that was written on the note she saw earlier.

"What does that mean?" She asked point a finger at the inscription on the blade.

Zachariah turned the blade over in his hands so that he could read the Inscription it read defensor infirma. "Defender of the weak." He translated before looking up at Ulthane and saying "You're never going to let it go are you."

Ulthane just chuckled and said "Considering what your about to do it only seemed fitting." Zachariah thought about before shrugging his shoulders and hitting the switch he had found hidden in the hilt causing the blade to fold itself up into a shape small enough to fit into a belt sheath.

"Thanks Ulthane I know it will serve me well during the years to come."

"Any time lad now how about you to get going and I'll get back to work." Zachariah nodded and turned to leave Summer following close behind him.

Summer and Zachariah stood on a white circle in the middle of large tower as an Angel started to type on the touch screen terminal in front of them. "So you ready to go back." Zachariah asked Summer as they stood there as a low humming sound emanated from the circle blown them. Summer just nodded nervous about the prospect of suddenly being transported to Remnant. Zachariah looked down noticing that she had reverted to a younger version of her self again though this time it wasn't to her mid teen rather her late teen or early twenties. "A tip close your eyes and open them when I tell you to it'll make things easier on you." She decided to follow his and closed her eyes as the humming grew louder she grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly before their was a sudden rush of air blowing against her face."Okay you can open your eyes now." Zachariah said in a reassuring tone.

When she opened her eyes they were in an alley on a side street in what she could only assume was Vale she took a deep breath in and smiled smelling all the familiar scents of the city that she had come to love during her seven years of training. She saw a dumpster nearby and decided to lean against to help her readjust to being back on Remnant only to pass through the object and land face first on the ground. She looked up to see a smiling Zachariah offering a hand to help her up. She wondered why that happened until she remembered Enoch talking about barely being able to interact with some things in the physical world. She then saw some red out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to get a better look at it only to realize that what she was looking at was her daughter Ruby rose wearing the hood she had made all those years ago walk in to a shop called From Dust till Dawn. "My little Rose you've grown up so much," She said in tone filled with both pride and regret "If only I could have been there to see it."

"Well there she is what do you say we go keep a close eye on her."Zachariah said straightening out the black trench coat that he was wearing as part of is disguise. Normally he wouldn't wear something like this but given how he had chosen to hide his wings by making them in to wings with falcon feathers he felt it was only natural to hide this trait until he found someone he could trust. He looked at Summer who apparently hadn't heard him due to being lost in the sea of emotions she was feeling.

"Well Summer how about you come with me and help me introduce myself to your daughter." Summer shook her self out of her daze and nodded agreeing with Zachariah. Together they walked towards the shop not noticing the man with orange hair, a bowler hat and a cane being followed by a half a dozen men wearing identical back suits.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So now that Zachariah and Summer are finally on Remnant they can finally get to work, but how will they handle Ozpin and Goodwitch. Oh boy his is gonna be good.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Three it Begins

Zachariah opened the door to the shop taking a good look around noting that the shop sold dust and other related merchandise. He then noticed a red hood over by a music section with a cord trailing down the front as a magazine was held in front of her."Good evening sir is there something I can help you with?" the shop owner asked.

"Not really just window shopping thanks for the offer though." Zachariah said walking past the counter and towards some shelves in the back so that he could get a better view of Ruby. Summer of course just walked over next to her daughter so that she might see how much her little rose had grown up over the years. Summer smiled when she saw that Ruby was reading a weapon magazine and listening to rock music a little too loud. She just sighed and said "Little Rose turn it down you'll hurt ears." Ruby didn't seem to hear her though which caused Summer to grow a little frustrated. "Ruby Rose are you even listening to me!"

" _She can't hear you Summer, remember."_ Summer looked over at Zachariah who was currently perusing through different types of dust vials. She could have sworn that he had just spoken right next to her yet there he was on the other side of the store. Even more shocking was the fact that it was almost like his voice had been heard in her head rather than her ears. _"Don't look so surprised Summer how else do you think I would be able to talk to you in the presence of other people without sounding crazy and don't worry I can't hear your thoughts nor would I want to for the risk of accidentally intruding on your privacy."_

Summer let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that grateful that she still had the privacy of her own thoughts. She then turned to look at Ruby again only to catch her reflection in a store window and notice that she still had a halo above her head. She walked towards the window still looking at her reflection staring at the halo above her head. _"Don't fret over it Summer it's as much a part of you as my wings are a part of me right now."_ Summer didn't seem to hear Zachariah as she just stared at her reflection before reaching a hand up to try and touch her halo.

She was distracted from her pondering when the door opened and in walked a man with wearing a white suit and black bowler hat, a black cane in his right hand and a cigar in his left. He was followed by a group of of six men wearing identical suits and red tinted sunglasses. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open at this hour?" The man in the bowler hat said as he beat some ashes off the edge of his cigar onto the floor below. After he finished saying this one of the men on his right pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the shop owner.

"Please take all my lien just leave me be." The old man said in a scared voice.

"Now, now were not here for your money." The man with the cane said in the same casual tone he used before. He then turned to face one the men on his right and said "Get the dust." One of the men walked over to some tubes filled with raw dust and began to fill up some tubes of their own. Three of the other men started to walk around the store and grab random bags of dust. The last one put a briefcase on the counter and said "Crystals, firm uncut." While his counter part still held the shop owner at gun point.

As the old man began to unload various crystals one of the men had heard the rock music coming from Ruby's headphones. A snarl formed on his lips as he approached her saying "Hey kid hands where I can see them." Summer could only watch as the man walked towards Ruby with a sword drawn pulling on her shoulder. Ruby turned her head to face the man who simply pointed at his ear.

Ruby lowered her head phones and said "Yes." Summer only shook her head remembering all the times that Taiyang and her had gotten the same response.

"Hands in the air kid." The man said to her in a sightly more annoyed tone than before.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked. Summer gave a small laugh at this knowing that Ruby must have picked up the sarcasm from Yang.

"Yes." The man said not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh." Ruby said a smile forming on her and Summers face.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door the two remaining thugs walked towards Zachariah both of them had swords drawn. One of them tapped his sword against Zachariah's right shoulder while the other just stood there. Zachariah just turned around a stoic expression on his face before saying "Well gentle men what seems to be the issue here."

Just as they were about to say something they heard what sounded like a smile girl say "Yah." Followed by the sound of something crashing into a pile of plastic bottles. Both men turned there heads to look at the source of the noise only to feel a fist hit each of them in the gut and then slam them both into the ground. A grinning Zachariah standing above them as they lay there knocked out.

Zachariah looked up when he heard the sound of crashing glass and almost laughed at seeing Ruby stand up on top of an unconscious man as a scythe folded out and a shocked Summer standing in front of the broken window. " _Let me guess she kicked a man through you and the window didn't she."_ Zachariah said as Summer only stood there flabbergasted until she saw that all of the men in black that were still conscious gather around the man with a cane.

"Well, get her" the Man with a cane said in an annoyed tone. All of the men in black walked out through the front door of the shop. Where they then proceeded to get their, buts kicked by Ruby. Of course Summer being the mom she was decided to play cheerleader/coach on the sidelines even thought Ruby couldn't hear her.

"Ruby you're firing to wildly remember you have to control where your shots are going even if you aren't Aiming to kill. Excellent use of momentum by using the recoil from your round so that you can knock them out quickly. Watch out he may be a terrible shot, but he might get lucky if you aren't paying attention."

Zachariah only shook his head at the sight of Summer trying to coach Ruby as he pulled out Defensor Infirma hitting a switch which caused the sword to fold out of it's travel mode into a form were most of the blade was covered by a smooth metal. The second grip sliding onto a position about half way down the blade a perfect place for a forward rifle grip leaving the rest of the blade as an over sized bayonet. He then walked up behind the only conscious robber who was pointing his cane at Ruby saying "Well it's been fun red, but I'm afraid that it's time for the fun to end."

The man then felt the tip of a blade poking into the back of his head before hearing Zachariah say "Yes it has been so why don't you lower your weapon and we'll wait for the police to arrive shall we." The man lowered his cane, but then proceeded to drop a small red crystal at his feet before squeezing the trigger in the handle of his cane gun. Zachariah was then immediately thrown back in to the dust shop and through several sets of shelves after a bright flash of light engulfed both of them.

Ruby blinked for a few seconds and saw that the man with the cane was gone and Zachariah was thrown back into the shop by the shock wave. She turned around to see the man with the cane climbing a fire escape ladder the side of a building down the street. "You okay if I go after him?"

"Go for it I'll take care of this guy." The store owner said as he turned around to walk towards then ran down the street after the man with the cane Summer right behind her.

The store owner walked over to the pile of merchandise that Zachariah was under only to see Zachariah stand up completely unharmed and unfazed with Defensor Infirma in his right hand. Zachariah looked at the store owner and asked "The girl with the red hood where did she go?"

The store owner shook his head recovering from the shock of the moment and said "She went over to that building over there chasing down that man."

"Thanks." Zachariah said as he ran towards the building where he then jumped up and grabbed the ladder at the half way point where he then preceded to climb up at an insane speed. The store owner just looked away and looked at his now trashed store sighing as he began to try and get it back into an organized state.

When Zachariah reached the roof what he saw was Ruby and some blonde woman attacking an airship as another woman on board the airship proceeded to deflect all of their attacks for a short period of time before making glowing circles appear behind them. Zachariah then charged and tackled both of them away from the imminent explosion rolling forward and firing his rifle at the airship only to have his attacks blocked as well. "Damn it." He said under his breath as he turned to see how Ruby and the blonde were doing.

What he saw was Summer shaking her head as Ruby said "Whoa you are guys are hunters aren't you." Both the blonde and Zachariah shared a look at Ruby as she asked "Can I have your autographs." Summer just sighed glad to see that somethings hadn't changed during the past five years.

Zachariah was standing outside of some kind of interrogation office where the blonde woman, who he now knew was named Glynda Goodwitch, walked around Ruby lecturing her. Summer was standing next Zachariah filling him in on what Glynda was like. "She's always been by the books and a bit of a skeptic when it comes to anything that doesn't have a mountain of evidence to back it up."

Zachariah looked at Summer and said _"She's a seeing is believing kind of person."_

"Pretty much." Summer said casually.

Zachariah looked down the hall as he heard someone walking down the hall. What he saw was a man with silver hair, black spectacles, black suit with green tie, under shirt and scarf with a purple cross on it. Of interesting note he also had a plate of cookies in his left hand.

"Ozpin what are you doing here?" Summer asked before remembering that he couldn't hear her. Ozpin stopped and looked at Zachariah and then at were Summer was standing before shaking his head.

Ozpin stood in front of Zachariah and stared him the eye saying "After I finish talking with Ms. Rose you and are going to have a chat about who you are and where you come from."

Zachariah stared back saying "Fine by me." They then turned their head to door of the room that Ruby and Glynda were in after hearing a loud smack and a squeal of surprise. Ozpin just smiled as he walked into the room.

" _So I take it that Ozpin is pretty important."_ Zachariah said still looking the door that Ozpin had just walked through. There was something about Ozpin that had made him feel a little paranoid around the man.

"Try the headmaster of Beacon academy and one of the worlds greatest and most influential hunters."

Before Zachariah could make a response though the door opened and a sudden gush of wind blew against him. After blinking his eyes he saw a trail of rose petals on the ground leading out of the room. _"That was ruby wasn't it."_ Zachariah said looking at Summer. Summer only nodded a smile on her face.

Zachariah just shook his head already imagining the headaches that would result from Ruby's semblance. He then walked into the room seeing both Ozpin and Goodwitch standing there waiting for him. After closing the door behind him Zachariah said "Lets get down to business then shall we."

Ozpin Just looked at Zachariah and said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

Zachariah just stood there staring Ozpin in the eye and said "My name is Zachariah Falconshield and lets just say that you won't believe what I'm doing here."

Ozpin smiled and said "Try me."

Zachariah sighed and said "Very well then I am an angel sent from Heaven to act as a guardian/ mentor for Ruby Rose. The person who asked me to do this is none other than Summer Rose, Ruby Rose's mother." The look on Goodwitch and Ozpin's faces showed that they doubted Zachariah's sanity, while Summer just stared at Zachariah with her jaw open.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU TELL THEM THAT!" Summer screamed completely shocked that Zachariah had just blown his cover on purpose.

" _They were going to find out eventually so I decided to take the initiative, besides you have to admit the look on their faces when I show them my true form will definitely be pricless."_ Zachariah said to Summer a smile on his face.

"I can tell that you don't believe me so I think the best way to convince you is to show you." Zachariah took off his trench coat placing it on the table as he unfolded his wings, he then began to let his Aura flow out and change his body from the physical form it had assumed to his angelic form. A glow began to come from his wings as they changed from feathers to their normal state. His clothes also changed into a set of silver armor with an insignia of white wings attached to the blade of a red sword on the chest plate. Needless to say Ozpin and Goodwitch's expression had changed from that of a skeptic to one of complete total shock. _"See like I said Priceless."_

"Impossible." Goodwitch said regaining her ability to talk after seeing such a sight.

Ozpin shook his head looking at Zachariah and said "Yet there he is an Angel right in front of us." Ozpin then looked at Goodwitch and said "Glynda would please make sure no one else comes to this side of the building and interrupts us, because I have a feeling that we have a lot to discuss." Goodwitch nodded as she walked over to lock the door having to walk around Zachariah's wings.

Zachariah looks at Ozpin and realizes something that both intrigues and disturbs him. Ozpin can sense the Aura of another person and when he felt Zachariah he knew that Zachariah wasn't normal in sense of the word. "Nice to know that you don't miss whats right in front of you Ozpin." Zachariah said a smile on his face.

Ozpin smiles and says "Thank you, but I think we should get back to the topic at hand, what are you doing here?"

"Yes and why did you reveal yourself to us?" Goodwitch added standing next to Ozpin.

Zachariah sighed looking over at Summer who just gave him a look said "You got yourself into this now you have to get yourself out of it."

" _Thanks for the support Summer."_ He said thinking that only a mom would say something like that. He looked over at Ozpin and Goodwitch a began his explanation by saying "I already told why I was here, but I'll say it again. I am Ruby Rose's guardian angel sent here with her mother Summer Rose to help keep her safe and to help mentor her." He stopped letting Ozpin and Goodwitch digest what he just said. "As for why I revealed my self to you well there are a couple of reasons for that, but the main is so that I can try and convince you to let me get a job at Beacon academy teaching as you can Imagine this will make it easier for me to keep an eye on Ruby and kill any daemons idiotic enough to try and mess with her or for that matter Beacon in general."

Ozpin just looked at Zachariah and saw a man who has been fighting for literally god knows how long and was willing to do anything to keep not only a fifteen year old huntress in training safe, but also the rest of the academy she would be attending despite the fact that he wasn't required to do so. "Glynda," he began getting Goodwitch's attention "what positions do we have available?"

Goodwitch pulled out scroll and began looking until she found something. "There's two positions available, both of them teaching positions." She said looking at Zachariah "One is teaching pyscology the other is a literature class which would you prefer?"

Zachariah grinned and said "Both." Goodwitch gave him a quizzical look until Zachariah explained "After all they go together extremely well don't they." Ozpin smiled knowing that the next four years would definitely be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. So cutting ahead to the initiation due to the fact that honestly we all know how Ruby's first day at beacon was and frankly put the only thing that would change is Summer seeing it and reacting to it if even that. Also note that only Ozpin and Goodwitch know that Zachariah is an angel right now all the other staff at Beacon know about him is that he's a skilled fighter and will be teaching this year. So Enjoy. Oh yeah before I forget please review it really helps me stay motivated.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Four Initiation and First day

Zachariah look himself over in the mirror wile Summer sat down the book shelf that was built into the wall. "Don't worry about it you look good." Summer said smiling as she remembered Qrow acting the same way on his first day teaching at signal. Zachariah looked over at Summer and shook his head before turning to face his reflection again. He was wearing a silver suit with a red tie that had a white sword on it and black dress shoes polished to a shine. His suit jacket was big enough if only just barely to cover his folded up wings which were already begging to cramp up.

"Yes well can you blame me for being nervous about making a good first impression to the rest of Beacon." Zachariah said adjusting his tie for what was probably the fiftieth time this morning. Summer only looked at him until she realized that he had spoken aloud to her causing a look of confusion to cross her face. "Relax nobody can hear me and even if somebody did I could always say that I was talking to someone on my scroll."

Summer just looked at Zachariah and remembered what Gabrielle had told her about Paladin angels basically being the equivalent of hunter on Remnant except they hunt daemons instead of Grimm. Which meant that if they had to deal with even a fraction of the bureaucracy and politics of hunter then he must have had his fair share of social experience in Heaven. "After all," Zachariah began "you know what they say about first impressions, you only get one."

Zachariah then turned around and left the room he had been given at Beacon placing a piece of paper in the between the door and the door frame on his way out. When Summer gave him a quizzical look he said "It's a trick a friend of mine told me to use to see if anyone went into the room while I was gone." Summer nodded understanding, even if the only things Zachariah's room was the clothes he came down to remnant in and a few other suits like the one he wore now.

When they arrived in the Amphitheater Zachariah immediately went to sit with the rest of the staff in the elevated portion towards the back of the room. He knew about everyone of them thanks to the quick crash course Summer had given him the night before as he read their files. It was amazing the amount of work you could get done when you didn't have to sleep. He wasn't surprised to find Port and Oobleck talking to each other about the coming year and what they would teach the new students. Shortly after Zachariah sat down in the chair farthest from the door a, brown haired woman woman wearing a yellow kimono walked in. She had orange eyes and couldn't have been more than five feet tall and weigh one hundred pounds soaking wet.

"Ah professor Peach it's good to see you please have a seat." Oobleck said a smile on his face as Peach sat down in the chair closest to the door. It was then that she noticed Zachariah looking confused before saying "Uh excuse me, but who are you?"

Zachariah looked over to see Peach, Oobleck, and Port all looking at him before he said "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Zachariah Falconshield, Ozpin hired me to teach Literature and Psychology this year."

"Oh yes Ozpin mentioned something about a new staff member." Port said brushing his mustache as he remembered the memo Ozpin sent all of them yesterday. Peach and Oobleck seemed to remember as well and they also remembered that Ozpin said that they could trust Zachariah even thought they knew almost nothing about him.

"Really Ozpin told you about me, what did he say?" Zachariah asked while Summer stood behind him praying that Ozpin came up with a believable back story.

"Honestly not much, just that you'd you be teaching here for a little while and that we should trust you despite not knowing anything about you." Peach said hinting that she wanted to hear more from Zachariah.

Zachariah just smiled before saying "I'm the kind of man who likes to keep his past secret, but I think I can answer a few questions while we wait for the initiation to start."

"Just what did you do before you came to Beacon?" Oobleck asked taking a sip from his thermos.

Zachariah thought about the best way to tell them the truth without revealing his nature. "Lets just say that I protected those who couldn't protect themselves and that I've also done my fair share of hunting."

"If you don't mind me asking just how old are you exactly?" Peach asked.

"Sixty nine and no I don't mind you asking."

The three of them got a confused look on their faces until they saw Zachariah open his jacket enough to reveal the edge of his left wing.

"Where are you from?" Port asked breaking the awkward silenced that had formed.

"The village I was born and raised in no longer exists thanks to the Grimm and frankly I've never lived in one place long enough to really call home, but I'm most recently from Vale if that what your asking." After Zachariah answered this question the Amphitheater and a large screen lit up showing several students on a cliff face with Ozpin and Goodwitch standing on the left side of the line of students.

"Is it a bad thing that I always find this part to be hilarious." Peach said just before all of the. First years got launched into the air. Zachariah chuckled remembering his first flying lesson starting out the same way.

Summer just looked at Zachariah and sighed as she watched her daughter use the recoil from Crescent Rose to slow her fall and Yang just extending the distance she flew by using Ember Cecilia. She did let out a a slight giggle as Pyrrha used her spear to stop Jaune's fall by spearing him to a tree. She remembered her own initiation and how Jaune's mom saved his father in a very similar manner. This got her thinking about what Zachariah's training must have been like when he became an angel making her realize how little she knew about the man who had agreed to help her."Uh hey quick question did you go through some kind of initiation to become a Paladin?" Summer asked.

Zachariah remembered his training with the Paladins and how it started the moment he became an angel. _"Lets just say that it starts out pretty similar except instead of being shot into the air it was a trap door that let us fall about five thousand feet onto a steel floor so most us learned to fly pretty quick."_

"And for those who didn't?"

" _Well lets just say that even though we're technically dead that doesn't mean we can't feel pain."_ Hearing this made Summer wince just imagining what that must have felt like for the poor sods that it happened to. _"We also had to find weapons floating around in the arena and use them against various types of minor daemons that were thrown in there as well."_

"So like Beacon's initiation except instead of relics you had to find weapons." Summer stated.

" _Pretty much yeah."_

Zachariah then noticed that Yang and her partner who was girl wearing a black bow on her head. "Well I'll be damned it's still standing." Zachariah said aloud as he observed the ruins that Ozpin had hidden the relics in. Summer, Port, Oobleck, and Peach all stared at him with a quizzical look etched clearly onto their faces. Zachariah turned to face the staff of beacon, before saying "I'm surprised that any of Emerald keep is still left standing after what is it now six centuries."

Upon hearing this Oobleck's jaw dropped as he said "You mean to tell me that the legendary Emerald keep that every archaeologist and historian has been spent the past fifty years looking for has been within walking distance of Beacon the entire time."

Zachariah just nodded as he continued to watch the initiation and smiled when a girl with orange hair wearing pink and white armor ride in to the clearing on the back of an Ursa which had just died saying "Ah it broke."

Just after the girl stood on top of the Ursa's head an teenage boy with black hair wearing green walked into the clearing leaning against a tree saying "Nora never, do that again." Zachariah laughed easily guessing that those had been life long friends and that stuff like this was probably a normal for Nora. Then Ruby proceeded to fall out for the sky only to be saved by a blonde teen smashing into her in mid air.

" _Your daughter is one the luckiest people I've ever seen and trust me that's saying something."_ Zachariah told Summer who breathed a sigh of relief seeing that her daughter was okay. _"Well things are going to become very interesting very soon."_ Summer just gave him an accusatory glance as the two more girls arrived at Ruby's location one with white hair falling off a Nevermore the other with red hair being chased by Deathstalker.

Zachariah and Summer watched the action unfold on the screen ending with Ruby decapitating the Nevermore by running up the side of a cliff. Zachariah stopped smiling however when he got a good look at Ruby's silver eyes. _"Summer I think my job just got ten times harder."_

"And why is that?"

" _To put it bluntly there's only been a few times in history that I can personally recall anyone having silver eyes the most prominent one being the first person to discover dust."_

"Okay, and this concerns us why?"

" _Because if there is one thing I have learned in this line of work it's that history has a nasty tendency to use the same signs to herald similar responsibilities."_

Summer just looked at Zachariah processing what he had just said. "You mean to say that my little rose is in going to do something that will change the world as we know it."

" _Exactly."_ Was Zachariah's solemn response as he thought back to the most recent time in history a person with silver eyes had walked the world and that time period was filled with needless bloodshed because of it. He only prayed that Ruby was one meant to save the world rather than damn it to oblivion.

"Ruby rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna, together you are team RWBY led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said ending the introduction of the new teams as team RWBY walked off stage. Ozpin then turned to face the whole "Now as I am sure some of you may know by now we have a new professor this year." Naturally the whole student body grew quiet wanting to be able to every detail about this professor. "Well I am proud to introduce Professor Zachariah Falconshield."

"Well time for you to make your grand entrance" Summer said a smile still on her face due to how proud she was that her daughter was team leader. Zachariah just looked at a smile on his face as he walked on stage.

Normally people couldn't see the reactions of the Audience due to how the lighting in the Amphitheater was arranged, but being an angel Zachariah could see the almost universal shocked expression of the student body at not only his insane height, but also due to the fact that he gave a slight bow in their direction before saying. "Let me be the first to say that I look forward to teaching every single one of you this year." He then looked up and smiled "After all it isn't often you get the chance to teach a generation of heroes now is it."

Out in the crowd however Ruby immediately recognized Zachariah as the man who tried to help catch Torchwick. "Hey Yang."

"Yeah sis whats up?" Yang replied still admiring Zachariah's height and build.

"He was with me when I tried to stop that Torchwick guy and considering Ms. Goodwitch's reaction to his arrival she didn't know him."

"So your saying that Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon academy hired a complete and total stranger to work here." Weiss said disdain clear in her voice.

"No it's not that it's just there's something about him that doesn't seem I don't know normal I guess. I mean usually they announce new teachers online a couple of weeks before hand don't they." Ruby said. Weiss thought about it and realized some what begrudgingly that her partner and newly appointed team leader was right which left just one question. Where did Professor Falconshield come from and what was he doing at Beacon?


	5. Chapter 5

**N. Sorry I'm late stuff came up so to make it up to you guys here is an extra long chapter hope everyone's ready for Zachariah's first day teaching at Beacon, if not then well you're not alone. Let's see how Summer and Zachariah handle teams RWBY, JNPR. And CRDL. Please favorite, follow and review if you like the story it really helps. Oh yeah before I forget all rights go to their respective franchise owners.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Five Lessons Learned

Zachariah stood in front of a chalk board with his name written on it followed by the word literature instructor as he watched the students walk into his class room a small smile on his face as he noticed Ruby with her hood on over her school uniform. _"She'll never stop missing you Summer."_ Zachariah said to the woman who was currently walking over to her daughter.

"I know, and I'll never stop missing her even though she's right here." Summer said as put a hand to Ruby's cheek watching it pass through her daughter. She didn't notice Jaune walking into the room and then walk through her. Jaune stopped and suddenly shivered before moving on as if he suddenly walked through a cold part of the room. Zachariah raised an eyebrow at this noticing both Pyrrha and Ren walk through Summer with no apparent side effects.

After everyone had taken their seats Zachariah decided to make a quick head count after confirming that everyone was here like they were supposed to be he pulled out his scroll and marked them all present. "Well since everyone is here I think it would be appropriate for us to take a bit time to get to know each other, correct?" Zachariah said as he began to pace in front of the board. "After all you didn't expect a complete stranger to teach you right, nor did expect to be teaching all of you, but as wise man once said the only thing certain in life is it's unpredictable nature." This statement seemed to ring true with the students as they thought about their initiation the other day and how they got partnered up and split into teams. "How about this any question is fair game, just don't expect a lengthy answer to some questions depending on there content." Zachariah wasn't surprised to see hands shoot up after that statement however what he was surprised to see was the student hands who went up. Immediately he noticed Weiss Schnee, Cardin Winchester, Yang Xiao Long, and Jaune Arc's hand go up. _"Half expected Ruby's hand to go up all things considered."_ He said to Summer as she sat down on an empty desk in the back of the class room. Summer just shrugged her shoulder's not really surprised by the turn of events, given the fact that Yang usually asked for her and Taiyang about things before resorting to her sister's dreaded puppy dog face when she received an answer she deemed unsatisfactory."All right then ladies first, Ms. Schnee ask away." Zachariah said.

Weiss and everyone else lowered their hands as she began to ask "Just what exactly makes you qualified to teach at Beacon one of if not the best hunter school in all of Remnant and why did you decide to teach here?" She asked criticism in her voice.

Zachariah just looked at Weiss with an amused expression before he said "Well considering the fact that I have about twenty years of experience fighting Grimm and masters in both literature ans psychology I'd hope that I more than qualify to teach a bunch of teens about the matters of what make a good story different from a great story and how to read a persons body language and personalty." He then smiled saying "In fact I think the main question that you want to ask is why the hell you need to learn literature here in the first place and as such why am I even teaching here, correct?" The look on Weiss's face as she got called out was an amusing mixture of both humility and frustration. It was as if she just expected Zachariah to take her criticism and let her out his class. Zachariah just looked away from the confused Schnee as he turned to the rest of the class before saying "Ms. Xiao Long you had a question for me as well yes?"

Yang was still recovering from the fact that Zachariah just ripped Weiss a new one with how he called her out. When she did recover though she immediately asked "So just where are you from, you did just kind of show up here out of the blue and all."

Zachariah knew thanks to Summer that yang wouldn't be satisfied with the answer he gave the teachers yesterday when they asked a similar question. However he didn't think to prepare a proper back story so he pretty much have to freelance a back story to satisfy Yang. "Actually I'm originally from a small village that was near Vale, but lets just say that the Grimm decided to pay us a visit and leave nothing standing." The tone Zachariah said this in made it clear that he didn't wan to talk about 's curiosity wasn't satisfied, but she was understanding of the fact that he didn't want to talk about it after all she still had trouble talking about Summer even after all these years. Zachariah then turned to Cardin and said "Mr. Winchester you had a question lets hear it."

Cardin grinned as he asked "Just what exactly made you quit hunting and decide to teach this of all things , I mean its really a pointless subject to be teaching at a school where we learn to kill monsters is all."

Zachariah just looked at Cardin before answering "Because I'm going to be teaching you why we fight and why all the heroes and legends of old fought." He then looked around the room to see a class full of confused faces. "Think about it like this history is the facts of what happened, but the stories and songs of the time period are opinions of the people who lived during the events you study with Oobleck." A look of disbelief was present on Weiss and Cardin's faces. Zachariah sighed as finished with "Look at history and you'll see that the one of the first things a conquer does to an enemy is destroy what ever form of written records or stories they have, the reason for this is due to the fact that even if the dead can't speak their stories will. After all what better way to earn a nation wide sense of regret than to find out that the poor soldier who you just killed was writing a letter home to his girlfriend asking her to become his fiance or even better imagine what happens when a war hero publishes a story or biography describing themselves as a murder rather than a hero." The expression across the room was almost universal as they suddenly realized what Zachariah had told them. "Now if that's not enough imagine this, what if the Grimm could write stories what would the say about us as human would they view as monsters or are we just pests that need to be eliminated so that they can live a peaceful excistance."

As this suddenly dark and somewhat disturbing thought settled Jaune raised his hand eager to ask his question. Zachariah looked over at Jaune thinking that the boy had just ignored his lecture only to see his eyes say other wise. "Yes Mr. Arc you have a question?" Zachariah said suddenly getting everyone's attention as they wondered what the heck Jaune would have to ask.

Jaune just stood there mustering up his courage and asked "Just what will we be reading in here exactly?"

Zachariah just smiled and said "A bit of everything Mr. Arc, but I think we'll star with something relatively short and in my opinion extremely thought provoking and emotional."

"Which would be?" Jaune asked felling like a fool for asking this question given how serious the tone of the class room was a few moments ago.

"The story of Bastion." Zachariah answered noticing the confused looks on their faces. Zachariah then walked over to the side of the class room where he then pulled out a paper back book that had the word bastion written in gold letters on the spine. The cover image was that of white haired boy with some plate armor, red scarf,a gold hammer in his hands, and what appeared to be a gear on his back. Zachariah walked in front the chalk board again looking at the class saying "I apologize that your copies aren't here yet, but as Ms. Xiao Long pointed out my teaching here was a pretty sudden assignment so I hope you don't mind me reading to you."

No one seemed to mind especially Ruby who seemed to suddenly come to life at the thought of having a story being read to her. Zachariah skimmed over the room looking for objections and noticed that even Summer had take a seat waiting for him to begin. Zachariah just cleared his throat as he began to read in a voice that sounded like a rough middle aged man. "Now most stories start at the begging. Ain't so simple with this one. For instance here's a kid who's whole world has been all twisted leaving him stranded on a rock in the sky."

By the time the bell rang the class was definitely interested in the story after all the kid had just arrived at an area only to find that something had managed to take the core before him and as such was now in a mad dash to get to the nearest sky way so he could get back to the bastion.

"Well that was different." Yang said as they walked out Zachariah's class heading back to their dorm room.

"For once, I agree with you barbarian his method of teaching is extremely unique and I think you and him will get along quite well." Weiss said in her usual tone.

"Oh and why is that?" Yang asked.

"Simple," Weiss began "You both share a surprising lack of social graces."

Yang just shrugged this off saying "Well guess he realized what I realized a long time ago."

"And that is?"

"It doesn't matter how you act you just have to be able to back it up."

Blake for her part decided to stay out the argument that she knew was about to form between the two. However she couldn't deny that she found the new teacher interesting if only due to the fact that when he read Bastion it was as if he was Rucks the mancer and to be able to do that was a very rare skill even if you had been reading for quite some time. She looked over to her team leader only to see that Ruby was practically shaking with excitement er what would happen in the story tomorrow.

Ruby then suddenly turned to face Blake an innocent look on her face as she asked "Hey Blake you're like a ninja right?" Blake just nodded wondering were this was going. "Then do you think you could possibly help me oh I don't know sneak into professor Falconsheild's classroom tonight so that we could read more of Bastion?"

"No," Blake said "and before you ask why think about what you just said."

"Oh come on, you've got to help me, I can't do it alone." Ruby said practically begging.

"Ruby I already said n-" Blake began as she turned to see quite possibly the most terrifying and irresistible puppy dog face she had ever seen and that was saying something. Blake soon began an internal war with her self as she watched Ruby's face somehow get even more cute and at the same time pathetic. Blake gave a sigh of defeat "Fine, but you have to listen to everything I say and we're doing at midnight got it."  
Ruby practically squealed with excitement as she heard Blake agree to hep her.

Blake knew she would regret what was going to happen tonight, but at the same time she was curious, not for the story, but to see if she could find out more info on Professor Falconshield. After all he seemed to be very good at dodging the questions that were asked of him in the class room, and breaking into his office might just give her a chance to find some real answers.

Blake and Ruby were dressed in their combat gear as they sneaked through the halls of Beacon at midnight. Ruby doing her best to contain her excitement as they got closer to Falconsheild's room. When they finally arrived at the door to his room Blake stuck her ear against the door listening for any activity on the other side. Hearing none she pulled out a thin playing card sliding it along the door knob listening for the lock to become undone. When it did she slowly opened the door as Ruby comically poked her head inside the door way inside to get a good look. "It's clear" Ruby said before tiptoeing in. Blake the closed the door behind them before joining Ruby in her search of the room, unaware of the red eyes watching her from the corner of the room.

Zachariah was lying down on his bed wearing a silversweat shirt and pants, listening to Summer talk about what Ruby was like when she was a little girl. However he suddenly felt a slight chill go down his spine, he looked over at Summer who had stopped talking after she suddenly got the same feeling as well. Zachariah stood up and ran out of his room grabbing Defensor Infirma hitting the switch to set it into sword form. After leaving the room he ran down to his classroom opening the door seeing a shock Ruby and Blake. He then turned to the corner of the room and saw a small thin reptilian Grimm with to wings and a barbed tail trying its best to hide itself from the angel's gaze.

"Runy, Blake saty calm." Zachariah began as he approached the crouched form it was then that Ruby and Blake saw the form of the Grimm. Zachariah Held his sword in one hand as he approached the Grimm a look of determination on his face. The Grimm realizing that it was found out jumped out after Zachariah only to be decapitated by Defensor Infirma.

"What was that?" Ruby said as she and Blake walked over to the body of the dissentagrateing Grimm.

"That was a gargoyle a very rare and highly venomous type of Grimm that usually appear atop abandonded castles." Zachariah explained as he hit the switch in the hilt of Denfensor Infirma causing it to collapse. He then looked at Ruby and Blake before he said "What puzzles me more is what you two are doing in my classroom well after lights out."

Ruby and Blake both suddenly bcame extremely sheepish as Zachariah stared them down, but suddenly their attention was drawn to the two silver wings on Zachariahs back. "Uh we were hoping to read ahead in Bastion?" Ruby said trying to avert eyes from Zachariahs wings which seemed to catch what little light there was in the room.

"You forgot to put on a jacket to cover your wings!" Summer said urgency prevalent in her voice. Zacharaih suddenly realized this and mentally cursed hiself for being so careless.

Zachariah took a deep breath to calm himslef and salvage the situation as he looked at Ruby and Blake. "Well I'm certainly glad that you like the story, but I'd rather you wait for tomorrow like everyone else to hear what happens next alright." Ruby just nodded as Blake just stared at Zachariah's wings wondering why he wasn't worrying about them knowing his Fanus heritage.

Ruby then looked at Zachairah's wings and asked "So why did you hide the fact you have wings , I mean come on that is one of the coolest thigns I have ever seen." Zachariah just smiled along with Summer as they watched Ruby geek out over Zachariah's wings.

"I'm pretty sure miss Belladona could explain why a Fanus would want to hide their features better than I could." Zachariah said as helloked over at Blake's bow smiling at Blakes shocked expression.

Ruby jost got a confused look on her face as she said "What are you talking aobut I mean the only way she could know is if she wasa Faunu-" Ruby then cut her self off as she looked over at Blake realazation crossing her face as she looked at Blake's bow. Blake realizing that the jig was up decided to remove the ribbon she had over her ears looking away as they came free.

Summer and Ruby both had shocked looks on their faces as the looked at Blake's purple cat ears. Summer then looked at Zachariha realizing that he knew all along that Balke was a Faunus. "Why did you reveal her secret to Ruby?" She asked concern in her voice.

" _Becuase Blake needs to let Ruby, Yang, and Weiss know sooner rather than later this way it gets brought to only one person and knowing Ruby she'll support Blake,"_ Zachariah told Summer _"and besides we both know that they going to find out eventually and this keeps the heat off me if only for a moment."_

Ruby just stared at Blake's ears as she got closer to her "C-can I touch them?" she asked Blake. Blake only nodded lowering her head so that Ruby could easily reach her ears. When Ruby touched her ears she was extremely careful not to put to much pressure on them as she petted them. Blake started to purr as Ruby started to get close to the spot right where her ears met her head.

Zachariah and Summer just smiled as they watched Ruby and and Blake Summer even began to giggle when Blake started to purr. Zachariah knew that as sweet as this moment was he had to be the adult in the situation and ruin it. "Well if you two wnat to go ahead and get affectionet with each other why don't you take it back to you room," He began snapping them out of their daze, "And I say that as long as you two keep what happened here tonight a secret then so will I right." Ruby and Blake both just nodded before they walked out of the class room leaving Zachariah and Summer in the room. After they left Zachairah walked over to his desk and pullled out a mason jar to put the ashes of the 'gargoyle' in.

Back in his bed room Zachariah had both of the bedside tabels moved to the center of the room with the mason jar on the left one directly in front of him as he placed a small amount of rosmary, basil, clove, and sage all on the shape of a cross that he had drawn with white chalk. Summer just watched him set this up confused as to the peculiar arrangemtn saying "So I'm just going ot go ahead and assume that those ashes don't belong to a Grimm do they." Zachariah just nodded as he walked over to the fridge that was in the small apartment sized kitchen his room had pulling out a plastic jug full of certified grade A daemon torture material. "What's with the blackeberry juice I thought you didn't need to eat?" Summer asked as she grew even more confused.

Zachariah set the jug down on the right night stand and said "Remember how Gabriel said that part of my job would be to protect Ruby from daemons and their ilk." Summer just noded still not understanding. "Also remeber how last night I explained that Lucifel or as you may know him Satan treid to rebel against god and in the final throes of his fight he not only made daemons of his followers by dragging them into hell with him, but also created the Grimm so that he might upset the balance of the world and kill of humanity." Summer nodded as she started putting the peices together realizing what had Zachariha had slain just a few moments ago.

"So you mean to tell me that daemon was waiting to ambush Ruby in your calss room and you had absolutely no clue!?" She said irritation present in her voice.

Zachariah just looked at her and said "For the record this particular daemon was an imp and the whole purpose of these bastards is to do what it tried to do tonight, which is sneak into and area realativily undetected gather intel and if possible infect a victim with its sting which in this case would have giventhe poor sod a very nasty case of Mono leaving them bed ridden for about I'd say two weeks tops." Summer processed what Zachariah had just told her as he walked over to his desk picking up a black candle and a book of matches. "Now the good news is that we caught this imp before he could do any real damage and now that I have it's ashes I can forcebably pull it back from Hell and interogate it," Zachariah smiled as he lit the candle pulling up two chairs motinoing for Summer to join him before he said "and the one good thing about imps is that their cowards at heart meanig we shouldn't have anytrouble getting some good info out of him now should we?"

Summer watched as Zachariah took a kitchen knife and poked a decent size hole into the lid of the jar. He then struck a match lit the candle and stuck the now extinguished match into the jar. Summer then saw the ashes glow a deep red a few seconds unitl a smaller version of the imp appered on top of the dust pile, screaming in some language completely forgien to her. The imp the ried to knock the jar over until it sniffed the air, casuing it's eyes to go wide with fear as it looked out the side of the jar. It then looked up at them and in a voice that would have given a pack a day smoker a run their money and said "Alright first you banish me back to hell and now you bring me back to torture me what kind of sick bastards are you!?"

Zachariah looked at Summer ans said _"He can see and hear you so if you want to start this off just let me know."_

Summer got a wicked grin on her face as she looked at the imp that had tried to attack her daughter that night and said in freindly yet threating tone "The kind who want to ask you a few questions and expect you to answer them politley and honestly otherwise thigns will get a little unpleasent." Both the imp and Zachariha looked at Zachariah looked at Summer as if she had grown a second head or something. Summer seemed completely oblivous to this after all she usually acted this way when she was trying to wring the truth out of Ruby or Yang when ever they got in trouble. "So lets start with someting simple like what's your name?"

The imp shook his head trying to recover from the raw fearr that this human soul had somehow managed to inflict on him. When he did rocever he screamed "What makes you think I'll answer any of your questions you misirable dead bitch!"

Summer just looked at Zachariah a smile on her face as she said "I don't think he realizes the situation he's currently in does he?" Zacharaih saw waht Summer was going for and smiled as he nodded his head in agreeement practiacally predicting what she would say next. "Why don't you show him show just exactly why he should answer us honestly and fullyZachariah. " At the meniton of Zachraih's name the Imp's eyes grow wide with fear even more so when he sees Zachariah grab the bottle of Blackberry juice a take off the cap.

"Now, now lets not get hasty I mean it's just that I'm probably not the best daemon to go asking about- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" THe Imp screamed as the black berry juice rained down on him casing his skin to literally boil. Summer wathced the Imp roll around in what was once the ashes of its physical form a smile still on her face.

Summer waited for the Imp the to stop rolling around in agaony before saying "Alright lets try this again, what is your name."

The Imp looked ready to make another snide remark until it noticed that the jug of blackberry juice was still in Zachariah's hand and it had a lot of of juice left in it. "My name is Darzil and let me just say that you look really pretty for a dead lady." He said bowing as Zachariah gave Summer a look that just screamed, 'I told you so'.

Summer just looked at Darzil and said "Well Darzil I only have a couple things I need to ask you and then you can go sound fair." Darzil gave Summer a look of disbelief before he began to nod his head completely fine with this arangemnet. Summer's smile grew even wder if that was even possible as she said "Alright then here goes what were you planning on doing and how did you get here?"

Darzil looked at Summer like she was joking for a second before he realized that she was serous when she asked him that. He thought about how to best word a satisfactory answer without giving away to much. "Well," he began "it's like this see imps like me are pretty easy to send here to Remnant so bigger daemons like to hire us so that they can get things set up for their arrivall." He paused making sure Summer understood before moving on "Well I get an annanomous job of come here sting a gril wearing a red hood so that she gets sick for a little bit and come back, as for how I got here well lets just say that my employer set me up with a quick trip here provided I didn't tell anyone about it."

Summer looked at Darzil and then looked at Zachariah who then picked up the jug of blackberry juice. "Hey now honestly this job was comepletely blind alright and trust me when I say that this is last time I take a job like this without getting a name to go with it okay!" Darzil said his voice filling with panick at the sight of the jug.

Summer looked at Zachariah and saw that he was thinking the same thing about this that she was. Who in hell would want Ruby incapacitated for only a few weeks when they couldhave just as easily killed her? Summer turned her face to look at Darzil again and realized that he wouldn't be able to tell them anything else that might even be slightly useful. "Alright Darzil you're free to go," Summer said watching the imp give a sigh of relief "But i want you to know that the next time you or any of your freinds mess with my daughter I will personally make sure you drown in blackberry juice understand."Darzil suddenly paled before he nodded dissapearing in a small fire ball. Summer and Zachariah looked at each other both of them knowing that their job just instanly got more complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**N. Now things start getting interesting especially considering the fact that this chapter has Zachariah getting into some actual combat. Hoppe you enjoy and remeber if you like this story favorite,follow, and reveiw. I don't own any thing in this story except my Oc. Oh and Guest those fights will be in later don't worry.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Six Unexpected difficulties

Zachariah and Summer walked into his class room at five a.m. only to be met by none other than Glynda Goodwitch. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not here just to congratulate me on survivng my first day teaching yesterday." Zachariah said noticing the look on Goodwitch's faces in particular.

Goodwitch looked at Zachariah and said "Proffesor Falcon Sheild as I am sure you are aware every single member of this staff is or at somepoint was qualified as a class A hunter correct?" Zachariah nodded feeling like he knew where this was going. Godwitch pulled out her scroll and typed on it for a few moments before showing him that on his file which was unsurprisingly very blank that there was no letter next to a category that said hunter status. "Well it seems that Ozpin couldn't secure that for you, however he could request it for you, if you were to undergo a simple test for him."

Zachariah looked up at Goodwitch before he said "Alright then set me up to take it today if possible." Goodwtich just looked at him shocked that he agreed to do this so quickly. Zachariah just grinned saying "After all the sooner I do this little test for Ozpin the sooner I can get back to work." Goodwitch nodded in agreement as she sent a quick message to Ozpin letting him know Zachariah was fine with doing the test for him.

Ruby and Blake both woke up a before Weiss and Yang as they talked about the final details of how they were going to tell them about Blake being a Fanus. "Relax Balke I know for a fact that the worst you'll have to worry about from Yang is a bunch of stupid cat puns." Ruby whispered as started to set the table for breakfast.

"It's not Yang I'm worried about it's Weiss," Blake began her voice getting filld with concern "I mean she is a Schnee and like I told you earlier Schnee's and Fanus have always hated each other." Ruby looked at Blake and saw the genuine worry that was etched onto Blakes face as she leaned against the wall holding her bow in her left hand. "Not only that, but you know how Weiss is she won't jsut let go of the fact that I was basically lieing to all three of you and planed on doing so for god knows how long."

Ruby walked over to Blake and hugged her saying "I'm sure you would have told us eventually and besides if Weiss gives you any trouble you can just say that you wanted her to get know you before she sarted judgeing you for being a Fanus." Blake looked down at Ruby surprised by the sudden affection and how mature Ruby sounded and acted when she talked to her. Ruby then looked up witha smile on her face and said "Well breakfast isn't going to make it's self." Blake smiled as she watched Ruby rush over to the fridge and begin to pull out the ingredients to make pancakes as well as two packages of bacon.

Yang woke up to the smell and sound of bacon cooking on the stove in their dorm room. She gave a slight groan as she got out of bed grabbing her unifrom as she got dressed wishing she could have had more sleep. She then looked over to the other side of the room and saw that Weiss had finished putting on her uniform as well and was walking towards the bathroom. Yang followed hoping that she could grab one of the mirrors so that she could brush out the rats nest that her hair had turned into. However she bumbed into Weiss who was standing their trying to talk about what she saw, but seemingly unable to. "Geez Ice queen what is it this time cat got your tounge?" Yang said before looking up to see Blake sitting down at the table in her uniform without her ribbon on.

Blake just looked away a blush creeping up on her face before Ruby said "Good now that you two are awake how about we talk about something real quick?" as she carried a plate stacked high with pancakes in one hand and another covered in a small mountain of bacon setting them on the table. Weiss shook her head trying to recover cognative thought as she went to take a seat at the kitchen table Yang soon followed completely unfazed by Blake's apperance.

The four of them began to eat breakfast like normal until Weiss said "Were you planning on telling us any time soon?"

Blake just lloked up at Weiss and said "After you got to know me and like me for who I am rather than hate me for what I am yes would have told you."

Weiss flinched at that remark, but realized that Blake was telling the truth after all her conversation with professor Port the other day had helped her realize how ignorant and spoiled she truly was. "Well, Why I can definately agree with that statement I'd like to think that as a team mate you would at the very least let us know of your abilities" She stopped to take a quick sip of orange juice a "I mean we were upfront last night about what our semblnces could do so how should your Fanus traits be any differnet from any other natural ability that any of us have?"

Blake looked over at Weiss realizing that even if Weiss didn't like Fanus in general she'd at least try to co-operate with Blake if only during their time at Beacon. Which in realality was all Blake wanted from her team. Blake smiled a small simle at this as she said "Yes that seem reasonable, just please understand that I want to keep this a secret for now." Weiss just nodded completely understanding after all if she could have hid her identity as Schnee she would have, after all no one deserved to be thrown into the lime light just because of what they were.

Yang just finished her breakfast as she waited for Weiss and Blake to have their conversation before she said "So Blake now that we know does that mean you'll be showing off those Purrfect ears of yours more often?" Blake and Weiss just groaned while Ruby face palmed at Yang's terrible pun.

However at that moment they heard an annoucemnt come over the school's speaker system."Atention all students please report to the ampitheatre in aproxamentaly one hour for a school assembly." Team RWBY just looked at each other across their table wondreing what in the world this assembly was going to be about.

Zacharaih stood at the cliff face that all of his first year students had stood at not even two days ago still wearing the grey suit he had put on this moring. He knew that Ozpin would demand some display of his skills even if it was in a controlled enviorvment. "You know I think the last time I was here was right before I graduated Beacon." Summer said as she looked over the cliff face and observed the forest. "I'm starting to feel nostalgic just thinking about it."

Zachariah looked over at Summer before he said _"I also have a few memories of this place as well, but most of them involve me and my freinds eventually being killed by Grimm."_ "Summer just looked at Zachariah a look of sympathy and horror on her face, _"Note I said most of them I have my fair share of happy memories to mostly concerning picnics with my comrades and sisters."_

Summer's eyes grew wide upon hearing this she decided to ask him about this "You said sisters, as in more tha one right?" Zachariah just nodded as he continued to observe the forest waiting for Ozpin to arrive. "Uh just how many sibilings did you have?"

Zachariah looked at Summer and said _"I had two little sisters who I basically raised after our parents were slaughtered by Grimm and I considered everyone single man and woman I fought beside in the Vale militia family as well."_ A grin crossed his face as he rembered something that had made all of his struggles worth while. _" I still rembemer my thirtieth birthday when they put together a feast for me at the bottome of this cliff face."_ Summer just stared at Zachairah as she remebered what she learned about how humanity fought against the Grimm before the cities were founded and how even after they were founded it took a full century for them to be completely secure.

"Good to see you arrived here on time Mr. Falcon shield." Ozpin said as he walked towards Zachariah coffie cup in one hand cane in the other.

Zachariah didn't even turn to face as Ozpin as he said "So seeing that you brought me out here to test my skills, would you be so kind as to elaborate whate kind of test I will be doing?"

Ozpin smiled as he said "Something relativly simple for a man of your capabilities I would think." Zachariah just looked at Ozpin as if to say you still didn't answer me. Ozpin took a sip from his coffie cup and said "I had Port mark a Grimm with blue paint and release them into the woods your objective is to go uot there and kill it."

Zachariah just looked at Ozpin and said "Now that sounds almost to easy, whats the catch.?"

Ozpin just smiled saying "The Grimm in question just happens to be a chimeria."

Summer gasped upon hearing this while Zachariah just chuckled a slightly sadistic smile forming on his face as he said "Well I can't say that this won't be interesting now can I?"

Teams Ruby and JNPR were sitting next to eachother in the chairs that had been brought into the ampitheatre wondering what could have been important enough for Beacon to cancel classes. "It's probably just some anouncement that doesnt concern us as first years." Weiss said a bit irked at the fact that classes were cancled for the day.

"Aw cheer up ice queen at least we get out of listening to proffesor Port ramble on about when he was a hunter." Yang said a smile on her face as punched Wiess on the shoulder.

Weiss got a cold look on her face as she said "Two things, one don't call me ice queen and two don't touch me."

Yang just looked at Weiss an evil grin on her face as she said "Gez ice queen you really need to chill out." Weiss's face contorted in anger making everyone on team JNPR as well as Blake and Ruby scoot away a little bit.

However it seemed that luck was with them today because it was at this exact moment that Goodwitch walked onto the stage at the front of the ampitheatre. She tapped the microphone with her finger to get everyone's attention imeadietly silinceing the room. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why you have been brought here today," Goodwitch began as everyone in the room including the rest of the staff looked up at her, "well the reason for this is that today all of you get the chance to see one of our staff take the examination to be qualified as an S class hunter." The ampitheatre suddenly filled with students conveseing with eachother as they talked about waht this meant.

"S class, I didn't think it went any higher than A?" Weiss said wondering how in the world she had never heard of this before. Blake felt the same way wondering just how skilled you had to be in order to even qualify for such a classifaction. Ruby and Yang just shared a look as they rembered what both their uncle Qrow and their Father had to go through just to classified as a class A hunter and how beat up the both of them had been going through that examination together.

Goodwitch wated the clamor to die down a bit before tapping the mic again to get everyone to shut up. She then looked at the room noticing how the modd had shifted as she said "Yes our newest member of the staff proffesor Falconsheild will be taking this test today." The room imeadietely filled with noise again only to be shut down by Goodwitch hitting the mic with her rideing crop this time causeing some major feedback to hurt all of the ears in the room. "Yes it is a bit sudden, but both proffesor Ozpin and Falconsheild agreed that if he was to take this test the least that they could do is show you the potential of what you could reach if you work hard enough." It was right after saying this that Goodwitch's scroll went off as she recived a message from Ozpin.

After reading the message she then tapped her Scroll's screen a few times causing the lights to dim. Everyone knew what was coming next as a holographic screen apperead behind her. What they saw was Zachariah and Ozpin standing at the cliff face used during initiation with Zachariha chuckleing at something. "You may want to brace yourself." Ozpin said a smile on his face as the sound of a spring coiling could be heard beneath Zacahraih.

Zachariah just looked at Ozpin and said "I really should have seen this coming." the moment he finished saying that he was launched into the air by the catapult platform he was standing on. As he flew through the air Summer started to laugh until she to was seemingly pulled into the air as if by some invisible rope. Zacharaih fliped himself over in the air rolled him self up into a ball and landed on a treebranch with a saumersault. Blake and Ruby just looked at each other wondering why he didn't use his wings.

Zachariah stood up not caring as Summer suddenly passed through him slaming into the tree letting out a groan of pain. "You know since I'm dead I shouldn't be able to feel pain and yet I can." Summer said.

Zachariah just knealt on the branch looking over the forest as he said _"Consider it one of the down sides of you being here with me."_ Summer just groaned with frustration as she pried her self off of the tree. Zacharih pulled Defensor Infirma out of his jacket unfolding it into it's sword form before impaling it into the tree branch. He then knealt down like a knight before the altar of a church as he focused his aura in to a controlled circular pulse. He waited a minute for it to return as Summer just paced behind. When it did he smiled as her turned to face the direction of the temple making Defensor Infirma fold up and storeing it in his suit jacket. " _It figures that my target would be at the temple, right Summer?"_

Summer just looked at him before chukleing at the irony of his statement. "Yeah I see what you mean after all it's become quite popular recently hasn't it." Zachariah just nodded as he jumped down from the tree not caring about the damage he could take from the fall. Summer soon followed sui her legs groaning in protest, but not breaking. They then ran towards the temple only to run into a pack of seven beowovles.

Zachariah sighed as he pulled out Defensor Infirma setting it to sword form again as the beowolves approached him. He then took a step forward and looked one in the eye as if issueing a challenge. The beowolf charged him only to be met with a sword being stabed through its head implaing it's body with the six and half foot blade. "Bang." Zachariah said as he squeezed the trigger using the recoil to quickly free his blade from the now dead body. The other beowolves then charged infuriated by the loss of their pack mate.

Zacharaih gave Defensor Infirma an overhead swing splitting one beowolf clean in half. He then squeezed the trigger in the hilt firing the rifle, hitting one beowolf in the head causing it's head to explode as if hit by an explosive round. Using the momentum of the recoil Zacharaih then sliced another beowolf in half in an under hand swing. The three remaing beowolves suddenly became wary of Zachariah realizing that he had experirence fighting their kind unlike several of the other humans who entered their forest. Zachariah grinned knowing that he hsould end this before the beowolves left to get help. He channeld his aura into Defensor Infirma as he swung it in a wide arc causing a large aura blade to form from his swing cleanly decapitating the three remaing beowolves. He then collapsed Defensor Infirma as he moved on a shocked Summer following closely behind him.

"That, was, AWESOME!" Ruby, Yang and Nora all screamed at once after watching Zacharaih defeat the beowolves. Weiss, and Ren both just nodded in silent agreement with them Weiss due to the fact that she knew how difficult a zweihander could be to use and Ren due to the amount of concentration and skill it must have take for Zachariah to make an Aura extension of his balde strong enough to cut through the beowolves necks. Juane just sat there with his jaw hanging open while Pyyrha sat there next to him wondering what kind of projectile his weapon shot due to the fact that the gunshots didn't sound like those that would come from a regualr bullet. Blake just sat there knowing that Zacharaih wasn't normal even for a faunus.

Zachariah approached the cliff face near the temple ruins marveling at the fact that the altar till stood there even if the rest of the temple had been destroyed. Summer just walked over to the altar and examined it mostly out of curiosity wondering what was originally on the pedestals. Zacharaih suddenly drew Defensor Infirma in sword mode and truned towards the forest just in time to see a lion like grimm with horns jutting from its head and a snake for a tail. It's face was marked with a thick blue stripe and it had what looked to be a shackle attached to it's left leg. The grimm charged Zacharaih who blocked it using Defensor Infirma being thrown off the edge of the cliff as the horns peirced his suit jacket.

"Well looks like we're gonna need a new teacher." Yang said as she watched Zacharih get thrown off the edge of the cliff jacket caught in the grimm's horns. Ruby and Blake just shared a look before Ruby began to giggle.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I fail to find the humor in this situation care to enlighten me?" Weiss saud clearly irritated.

"Just watch." Blake said a smile foring on her lips.

Weiss turned to watch the screen just in time to see Zachariah fly up over the edge of the cliff face minus his suit jacket wings spread wide, looking very unpleased. "HE CAN FLY!?" Weiss shouted confusion evident in her voice, as her Jaw droped to match Jaune's.

"You just ruined a brand new suit, you bastard." Zacharaih said staring the Chimera's main head in the eye. Zachariah then landed behind the chimera a determined expression on his face. The chimera turned around to face Zachariah and deicided to attack using it's snake headed tail only to have it grabbed by Zachariah who then flew up into the air dragging the grimm with him. He then procceded to spin the grimm around before throwing it up into the air and flying up after it, slicing it clean in half with a two handed swing. He then landed on the ground below him as he bent to pick up the remains of his suit jacket. Also letting Summer piggy back on him as he flew back to the cliffs where Ozpin waited for him.

When he landed next to Ozpin he looked at him and said "You know a tailor who can fix this right?"

Ozpin shook his saying "No, but I'm pretty sure Port does." Zachariah let out a frustrated sigh as he said "Alright lets get back to beacon then shall we." Ozpin just nodded as they turned to walk back to Beacon. Where an entire student body waited full of questions.

 **A.N. So yeah sorry if the fight scenes are a bit sup par, but hey I'm still getting used to the whole writng thing in gernal so yeah let me know what I can do to improve . Also please note that I'm starting school again soon so I may not get the chance to write as often just to let you know in case it's a long time till the next update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N. So the secret's out that Zachariah has wings and you can only guess that the rest of Beacon will wonder what the heck is going on. Prepare for a major info dump for the frst part of this chapter. Also a bit short due to me havign to study a lot ue to school.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Seven Questions and answers

Zachariah and Ozpin returned just in time for lunch where Zachariah decided to go to the cafetiria to grab something to eat. He wasn't hungry or anything like that heck he didn't even need to to eat it was just for appereance's sake. As he walked in the cafetaeria though he was greeted by a sight that he thought had died out when he did. What he saw was Cardin WInchester pulling on Velvet Scarlatina's ear. _"Summer would you mind if I were to teach Mr. Winchester a lesson real quick?"_ Zachariah asked clenching his fists as he stopd in the door.

"Go ahead, just don't do anything that would give yourself away." Summer said a smile forming on her face imagining what Zachariah would do to Cardin. Zachariah then proceeded to wlak into the cafeteria whic imeadietly silenced as he wlaked towards an oblivous team CRDL who were currently laughing at Velvet. Zacharaih stood directlty behind Cardin a vindictive look in his eyes as the rest of team CRDL soon stoped laughing noticing him.

"Why did you guys stop laughing this is hilarous." Cardin said still completely oblivous to Zachariah who stood behind him.

"Really, becuase I fail to see the humor in the situation Mr. Winchester." Cardin suddenly tensed up and turned his head to see Zachariah standing there his wings spread just enough to be visible behind his back.

"Hello proffesor Falconsheild what brings you here?" Cardin asked in a nervous tone still holding Velvet's ear. Zachariah looked at Cardin's hand and then looked back at Cardin who then propmtly let go of Velvets ear letting out a nervous chuckle.

Zachariah looked at Velvet and said "Go to the nurse and make sure he didn't do any permanent damage, don't worry I won't count you late next period." Velvet just nodded as she walked out of the cafeteria. Zachariah then looked at Cardin and said "Let me tell you a little something about avian fanus, we live a long time and age slowly, in fact I think the estimation is about a third the rate of a normal human being." Cardin seemed to be processing this info wondering why it was relevant to the current moment.

"Now here's a fun fact the human fanus war was only sixty years ago, I look like I'm in my late twenties, and most avian fanus were the victims of an almost complete genocide." Zachariah calmly and slowly listed off these facts knowing how slow team CRDL was at puting pieces together. "So put all that together and what do you get?"

Cardin's face paled as a shocked expression crossed his face realizing what Zacharaih had just told them. "You mena you're a-"

"Yes I am a survivor of the fanus war, but I didn't kill humans because one human woman showed me and my sisters kindness raiseing us as if we were her own children," Zachariah's voice took a somber tone as he said "I swore to her and my sisters that I wouldn't ever take the life of another person no matter what, Iswore to teach tolerence and forgivness were as other fanus thought to kill in order to change the world I swore to defend everyone from the terror that is the grimm." Zachariah's wings flared out behind him as he screamed "EVEN IDIOTIC RACISTS LIKE YOU CARDIN WINCHESTER!" Cardin started to cowering in fear realizing just how bad it was that he got caught messing with Velvet. Zacharaih took a deep breath calming himself looking at team CRDL before he said "Consider this a warning next time I catch you messing with anyone I promise I will make you suffer." A grin crossed his face as he said "After all getting the tar beat out of you might be what you need to learn this lesson." He gave a slight chckle before saying "Now get moving because I want all of you to think of a suitable and sincere apology for what you did to miss Scarlatina today understand?" Team CRDL left the cafetria tripping over each other in their haste to get out.

Zachariah then turned to see that the whole cafeteria was silent as they stared at him wondering where the kind man they knew yesterday had gone. Zachariah just shook his head as he walked over to grab himself a tray grabbing a couple of sandwidches, a salad, a whole turkey leg and to drink he grabbed a tall galss of ice water. When he sat down at a table close to the door, Summer looked at him as if expecting him to do something. "Well if anyone has any questions now's the time to ask, because I'm not going to waste class time talking about things that aren't relvevant to the subject matter."

Imeaditely everyone on the room rushed forward to talk to him, but noone could hope to catch up to Ruby who had used her semblance and almost tripped falling onto Zacharaih's plate. Zacharaih managed to stop her from doing so using his pointer finger to gently push her back into a standing position. "Yes Ruby you have something you wanted to ask me?"

Ruby looked like a strange mixture of excited and embaressed as she asked "Can I take a look at your weapon real quick?"

Zachariah chuckled as he pulled out Defensor Infirma hitting the switch causing to unfoldinto rifle form. "Don't squeeze the triger the last thing I need is for you to pass out from aura exahaustion."

Ruby just looked at him and asked "Is the recoil really that bad?"

Zachariah shook his head "No, it's not that, the gun actually doesn't shoot physical bullets, but uses aura to shoot the equivalent of of high caliber rounds," Zachariah paused to take a drink before saying "I also uses my aura to enhance the blade making it cabable of cuting through pretty much any grimm's armor plating."

Upon hearing this the whole cafeteria got a surprised look on their faces as they heard him say this a look of shock growing on Ruby's face as she realized something. "You mean all of the attacks, landing, and blocking the charge were using you aura and you didn't even feel it drain you at all?"

Zacharaih just grinned saying "Check my aura now if you want." He then took a bite out of a sandwidch watching the student reactions. Weiss and Pyyrha along with several pulled out their scrolls and had their jaws drop imeadietly seeing that he his aura was not only in the green, but still at a hundred percent.

"How do you have so much aura?" Weiss asked as Zacharaih reached out to take Defensor Infirma from Ruby who was already trying to think of ways to improve Crescent Rose's mehcashift just from getting a closer look at the weapon.

"Well if you ask proffesor Oobleck about avian fanus I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you just how many of my people were gifted with a large amount of aura. In fact my people were the first to figure out how to use aura it's why we were mistaken for angels when we fought the grimm." Summer just looked at Zachariah wondering what the heck he was thinking telling them this. Zachariah just smiled noticing the expressions around the room turn to shock and frankly awe.

"Do mean to say that all avian fanus can do what you did out in the forest?" Weiss asked shock clear on her face.

"Yes, but not to that degree most of the time." Zahariah said finishing off his second sandwich. "Truth be told I actually had to train my self for decades in order to be able to concentrait my aura just to use a rifle like Defensor Infirma, let alone be able to use my aura like I did in the forest."

"Is it possible for us to be able to do things like that given enough training?" Ren asked drawing looks from everyone in the room.

Zachariah grinned "Not everyone can train their aura to be like mine, but everyone can strengthen their aura to high degree, some more so than others." Zachariah looked at Juane who was currently towards the center of the mob of students and said "In fact I can already sense one individual who could do my little aura extension trick with ease given the right amount of training." Everyone looked at Juane just as shocked as he was to hear this.

"Wait you mean I can do what you just did in the forest?" Jaune stated confusion eveident in his voice, Zachariah just nodded in response. "But how I mean I had my aura unlocked at initiaion I mena I don't even konw if have a semblance or what it could be. Heck initation was the first time I ever actually fought grimm leta alone killed any."

Zachriahjust smiled as he said "Yet you knew how to arange a team attack with three people you knew almost nothing about, two of them you had literally met just only a few seconds before hand."

"Yeah well I just made a luckey guess and it just happened to work okay ya know."

Zachariah chuckled and said "Listen to me Mr. Arc when I say that you have an endless amount of potential I mean it, the only two things you need to succeed are good training which considering who your partner is shouldn't be to difficult to get a hold of, and the dedication to go through it." Zachariah then stood up having finished eating his lunch "Now if you will excuse me I have a physcology class to teach in about five minuetes and I know you all have classes to attend to as well." Everyone suddenly looked at the clock on the wall noticing the time as the hurreid to leave the room. Zachariah and Summer just watched the horde of students leave noticeing Ruby talk to Yang about all the modifications that could make to Crescent Rose.

Proffesor Oobleck paced around the library during the one free period he had during the day deciding to look up information on avaian fanus and Emerald keep. He started looking through the history books on the fanus war and found that most of the avian fanus were indeed killed during the war due to their naturally ability of flight and large amounts of aura. He also found out about their legnthened life spans and extremely low fertility meaning that odds are this articular strain of fanus would probably die out in a couple of generations due to the massive httheri numbers took during the war.

"Such a shame that things turned out the way they did, but hopefully it won't happen again." He said taking a quick sip from his thermos as he put that book putting one about the tale of the last stand of Emerald keep in front of him. He skimmed through the book to see if it would be a reliable source of information. About half way thorugh the frst chapter was an old painting of the platoon of Vale miliata stationed their showing all the soldiers in their standard black and armor and cloaks. He nearly spit out another sip of coffie when he got a good look at the sergeant in this platoon. The sergeant had silver wings on his back and looked just like a slighly younger version of Zacharaih.

"Proffesor Oobleck is something wrong?" The librain a middle aged woman with greying brown hair and half moon glasses asked.

"No nothing is wrong, it's just do any of the people in this picture look familiar to you at all?" Oobleck asked wanting to make sure he wasn't seeing things that weren't there.

The librain took off her glasses to clean them real quick before looking at the picture. After staring at it for a minute or two she said "Well the sergeant kind of looks like the new proffessor who asked me about how to place a class sized order for books the other day." She looked at Oobleck before saying "Why do you ask?"

Oobleck just shook his head saying "Oh it's nothing I just thought that the sergeant looked familiar for some reason,maybe we're looking at picture of his ancestor or something, right?" Oobleck just looked at the clock and imeadietly stood up reaizing he had class in ten minuets. "Would it be acceptable for me to borrow this book for the time being?" The librairan just nodded makeing a quick note of the title so that she could mark the book as checked out. Oobleck left the library wondering just who exactly Zachariah was and why the sergeant in a portrait almost eight centureis old looked just like him only a litle older.


	8. Chapter 8

**N. Now Ooblecks starting to ask questions all the students know that Zachariah has wings and is extremy powerful lets see how it goes shall we. Also still in school so expect update to come less frequently.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Eight Questions and answers

"'The calamity failed', Zulf said, 'But I will not.'" Zachariah stopped read as he looked at the clock seeing that they had about five minuetes left in class. "Well that's as good a place to stop as any I'd say." Imeadietly the whole class room erupted wanting to know more, heck even team CRDL wanted more because they thought the kid was a bad ass protaganist. Zachariah grinned as he put the book down on his desk and said "It also provides a perfect oppritunity for an assignment." His grin grew even bigger at the groans that the students let out a groan. "Don't worry it's only one page and I'll even make it due this Friday." The class quited down upon hearing this realizing how easy the assignment must be if it was due only a few days form now. " Good just know that all I want is for you to write about is what character you think fits you the most and why that is." The bell then rang signaling the end of the school day.

As everyone got up to leave Zachariah rolled his shoulders and wings looking at Summer who was following Ruby and her team out of the room. _"You know can't follow them all the way to their dorm room right, I mean you have to give her space Summer, even if you are't there."_ Summer just stopped in the doorway as she realized that what Zachariah said was true, lost in thought about how she was acting about Ruby she didn't notce Juane walk through her and shudder. "You notice a draft mister Arc?" Zachariah said.

"Yeah that must be it I mean I felt one yesterday to." Jaune said nervous as he left the room.

Zachariah just shook his head as he cleaned the room before leaving for the library. As he was walking out Summer looked at him and asked about something that had been bothering her since his test this morning. "Hey Zachariah," she began getting his attention "why did it seem like all the grimm were blinded by rage when they attacked you?"

" _What do you mean?"_ Zacharaih asked trying to understand her question.

"Well for example I know for a fact that those three beowolves would have normally run away after how easily you dispatched their pack mates and from what I've heard Chimeria's are usually more of an ambush preadator and are often very cautious when they engage their oppenents, they almost never charge in pure rage like that."

Zachariah started walking towards the door and said _"Oh that truth be told it's actually simpler to understand than you might think."_ Summer gave him a sceptical look waiting for him to continue. _"The main reason for that, is becuase grimm at their core all aspire to become daemons and are also the main method for damons to take a physical form in Remnant whenever they wish to cause chaos."_ He walked outside the room locking it behind him as he walked down the hal, stopping at the stairway that lead up to the staff's rooms as he said _"Also consider the fact that since they have no souls they hate anything that has one with a burning passion and considering the fact that of the two of us you're unotachable, and I'm basically a soul made physical it's enough to drive them into a berserker rage."_

Summer just stood there silent with shock at how casually he explained this to her. "You mean to tell me the whole reason that the grimm are trying to kill off humanity is so that they can become daemons?"

Zachariah just nodded as he reached to open the door before looking down to where the peice of paper was only to notice it missing. He tensed his muscles as he walked into his room noticeing that nothing had changed at all. He closed his eyes and sent out a pulse of aura looking for traces of whoever might have been in his room only to find nothing present. Zachariah then went over to the kitchen and picked up his salt shaker sprinkleing a little bit at the door and a little on the windowsil. "Heh guess my grandmother was right about salt being used as a way to repel evil then." Summer said as she watched Zachariah walk around the room and look for every possible entrypoint.

"It's not only that, but if the salt is disturbed the next time I come back to this room we'll know for sure that someone was in here." Zacharaih replied as he put the salt back on the kitchen counter. He then grabbed a notebook and a couple pens. "Well Summer time to go and do some research about who or what may have an interest in your daughter." Summer just nodded as she followed him out the door down to the library.

Oobleck sat in his class room looking at the picture again trying to convince himself that it was just a coincidence that the sergant had not only a similar face, but also the same fanus features as Zachariah. He heard a knock on his class room door and looked up to see Velvet Scarlantina standing there with her history text book and a note book as well. "Yes Ms. Scarlantina what can I do for you?" He asked taking a sip from his thermos.

"Uh I was wondering if you could help me in looking up information about Emerald keep I can't seem to find anything in the text book." She said looking down at the floor her ears drooping.

"Well I would love to help you as it turns out I actually have a book that all about the last stand of Emerald keep if you would like to go through it with me." Vevlet's ears perked up hearing this as she wlaked over to Oobleck's desk sitting on a stool that was next to it.

"Um what does it cover exactly?" She asked looking at the open painting in the book.

"It goes over what the basic life in Emerald keep was like at the time before it fell and talks about the milita and hunters who died there." He waved at the picture in the book as he said "In fact as sad as it is to say this all of these men gave their lives in the defense of the keep at its last moment to buy the populace time to evacuate to the recently founded city of Vale." He continued to ramble on about how long they held out at Emerald keep and how the estimated amount of grimm that died there was close to the thousands excludeing some of the larger ones that showed up at towards the end of the seige.

Velvet listened attentlivly as she looked at the picture again noticeing something odd about one of the sergeants. Then it hit her the sergeant in picture looked just like Proffesor Falconsheild he even had the same determined expression on his face when he dealt with Cardin this morning. "Uhm Doctor Oobleck is there a way to tell the names of the people in is picture?" She asked curosity evident in her voice.

Oobleck paused for a moment as he thought about it realizing that their might be a nameing guide somewhere near the picture. He looked at the appendix for the picture and saw that a full list of names was indeed on the next page. When he turned to the page both him and Velvet got a shocked look on their faces as they read the name of the sergeant. "Well then Proffesor Falconsheild has the same name of a sergeant who has been dead well over six centuries what do you think of this Ms. Scarlatina?" Velvet just read the name of this particular platton and thought imeadietly of the name of Zachariah's sword.

"Ms. Scaralatina is something wrong?" Oobleck asked concern evident in his voice.

Velvet shook her head saying "No nothing's wrong it's just look at what the name for their platoon was."

Oobleck looked and read aloud "Acerrimi Defensores Infirma, or as we would say today defeners of the weak." Then it hit Oobleck especially when he read the the sergeant came up with the name of the platoon. "Ms. Scarlatina would like to stay down here and join me in asking Proffesor Falconsheild about this, he did seem to know a lot about Emerald Keep so maybe he can answer some of our questions." Velvet just nodded as Oobleck took out his scroll and sent a meesage to Proffesor Falconshield still stunned at her and Oobleck's discovery.

Zachariah was sitting down at a table in the library reading a copy of Infernum Scriptor Cives, which was basically a book about the circles of hell and the daemons that occupied it. Summer perused the book shelves trying to find another book for them to look at for more information in case this book turned out to be a dud like the other half a dozen books that were currently on the desk. Zachariah let out a frustrated breath as he realized the futility of their search. _"Summer we should just stop right now we're not going to get any results until we have a name or at the very least the hint of name."_ Summer just turned to look at him realazing the truth of his statement just as his scroll went off. Zachariah pulled out and read a quick message from Oobleck asking him to come down to his classroom to help out a student. _"Now that's odd, what could Oobleck need my help for he has a docterate in history after all."_ Summer just shrugged as she followed Zachariah out of the library after he checked out the book.

Zachariah walked into Oobleck's class room and saw the open book on Oobleck's desk recognizing it imeaditely. "Ah so glad youcould join us proffesor Falconshield, would you like a cup of coffe?" Oobleck asked siting in his chari with Velvet sitting in a chair next to him a coffee pot with two mugs on a small table.

"Thanks for the offer Oobleck, but I don't drink coffee it gives me a massive headache." Zachariah said pulling up a spare chair folding his wings up as he sat down. He noticed Velvet looking at his wings imeadietly guessing what was going through her head. "Believe me when I say that I would prefer haveing a better sense of hearing or fur any day of the week Ms. Scarlatina."

Velvet blushed and looked away realizeing that he had noticed her looking at his wings. "Why, I mean you can fly, what's not to love about that?" She asked softly.

Zachariah grinned as he said "Yes flying is great, but also exhausting and the amount of maintence that my wings take is ridiculous." Velvet thought about how careful she hd to be when she washed her hair due to the fact that geting water in her ears could cause a serious issue for her.

"Well Dr. Oobleck what is it you and Velvet wanted to ask me about?" Zachariah asked already knowng the answer.

Oobleck simply turned the book and pointed at Zachariah in the picture "Care to explain how both this man and you not only have similar apperances, but also have the same name and from what Ms. Scarlatina tells me back story?"

Zachariah looked at the picture a smile creeping on his face as he remembered the day that the painting was made. "What are you saying that I'm this man in a picture over six hundred years old?" Oobleck thought about it and realized that on the surface it did sound silly after all if avian fanus aged slower it would stand to reason that several traits would carry on down the family line. Heck he rembered the day he cot his doctorates his grand mother siad that he looked just like his grandfather that day.

"Well yes I will admit that the thought does sound perposterous, it's just that well the amount of similaritiesis astounding, even you have to admit that this is all very strange." Oobleck said before taking a sip of coffee.

Zachariah lost his smile as he said "The reason there are so many similarites is because I chose to name my sword after that particular platoon in memory of their sacrifice," he pulled out Defensor Infirma showing them the inscription written in the blade " I also changed my name in honor of the seargant, because as you pointed out we look a lot alike." Oobleck and Velvet both nodded accepting his explanation while Summer just let out a sigh of relief. Zachriah smiled saying "Now, how about I tell you what I know about Eerald Keep since that's what you called me down for."

Over the course of the next hour Zacharaih taught Velvet and Oobleck about what happened at Emerald keep and what everyday life there was like. He shared stories of hardship, suffering, and death, but he also talked aobuthe good times what few there were and how all the people there lived. As he finished he said "When it became clear the keep would fall the officer in charge ordered all the clivilians to evacuate," he paused to take a breath as he said the next bit "he even offered the chance to leave for soldiers and criminals knowing, that staying behind ment death." Oobleck and Velvet were silent as they listened to him both enraptured by caught off gaurd by what happened next. "No man wanted to leave, but several of the prisoners forced the soldiers to leave who had families staying behind sthe one they said was if we're gonna die we die as men. Over the course of three days 257 people died killing several thousand grimm includeng three drakes and a basalisk." He took another breath the war amongst all the men there was was 'we'll die today, but we'll die protecting the weak.'" Zacharaih looked at the clock and saw the time "I think we should get to back rooms right Doctor?"

"Thanks for telling us about all this Proffessor Falconsheild." Velvet said as she gathered the notes that she had taken while listening to Zachariah.

Zachariah just smiled and stood up saying "No problem Ms. Scaralintina and just a heads up you'll want to be taking a lot of notes tomorrow in my class because we will be going over something that will be used throughout the entire year." Velvet nodded a smile on her face as she wlaked out the room.

"Sorry about the distrust I showed earlier, I should have handeld that with a little more grace." Oobleck said taking a sip from his thermos guilt clear on his face.

"Water under the bridge, though if you could do me a favor and not repeat what I said tonight to any of the other students then I would be truly grateful." Zachariah said a grin crossing his face. "Also don't tell the rest of the staff unless they ask about it if you would be so kind." Oobleck nodded showing he understood why Zchariha would ask that of him. Summer and Zachariah left the room realizng how close a cal that had been, but they knew that oobleck would explain to the rest of the staff provideing him with a solid cover story for hopefully the rest of his time on Remnant.


	9. Chapter 9

**N. Well Zachariah managed to dodge a bullet back there, but how will he handle the class trip to forever fall? Also heads up, bold font is the language of daemons which sounds like a mixture of latin and a gutteral language like german or something along those lines. Also another heads up there is a song from One Piece in this chapter that I sometime listen to when I write. All rights to their respective owners the only things I own are my OCs.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Nine Threats made clearer and Warriors Born

Zachariah was sitting the bullhead a look of discomfort clear on his face as eh waited for them to arrive at the Forest of Forever Fall. "What's the matter Mr. Falconshield don't like flying?" Goodwitch said a smile starting to form on her lips.

Zachariah just looked at Goodwitch with a slightly amused expression nas he noticed the looks on all of the students faces. "Ha ha, very funny Goodwitch. I'll have you know it's not flying I have a probelm with, it's being stuck in a small metal space like this that upsets me." He then got a sarcastic grin on his face and said "It's similar to why you hate being on boats even though you can swim."

Goodwitch just looked shocked that Zacariah even knew about that let alone that he'd mention how she got nervous when traveling by sea in front of students. "Where did you hear that?" She asked a slight edge present in her voice.

"It's amazing what Peach will say when she's high off of caffeine and drunk at the same time." Zachariah said his grin growing even wider when Goodwitch gave him an accuseing look. "I warned her not to get into a drinking contest with me, but do you think she listened?" Goodwitch let out a frustrated growl as she rembered how much Peah bragged about her high alcohol tolerance and what Zachariah was. She also remembered how hung over Peach had seemed this morning

Yang of course upon hearing this had to hear more about what happened. "Wait you proffesor Peach challenged you to a drinking a contest?" She asked getting a nod from Zachariah. "Well what was it and how did it go?"

"Oh I recognized the lyrics from an old sea chanty sung by mistralian pirates and she bet I couldn't sing a good translation of it." Zacharaih said that grin still on his face as he rembered the look on Peach's face when he did. "We then procceded sing old songs back and forth and when one person sang a song the other didn't recognize, then the loser had to drink." Zachariah gave out a slight chuckle as he said "I think we consumed about four bottles of Bink's Sake before she passed out." Upon hearing this Goodwitch, Yang, Ren, Pyyhra, and even Weiss gave him a surprised look, after all Bink's Sake was known to be some of the strongest alcohol in all of exsitance. Meanwhile Summer just sighed shakeing her head as she rembered that particular event and how calm Zachariah was during the whole thing.

"Um you know we still have a few minuetes till we arrive could you sing this song for us?" Ruby asked puppy dog eyes the size of the moon.

" _How in the world did you resist that?"_ Zachariah aske Summer as the looked made him liek he had to say yes.

Summer just smiled and said "Because I'm the one who taught her how to do it."

Zachariah just shook his head and said "Well it's not the knid of song you sing alone, so as long as Ms. Goodwitch doesn't mind everyone singing along, I don't see why not." Goodwitch rolled her eyes as she pulled out her scroll to look the intsrumental version knowing full well that everyone would end up singing with him. "Thanks Ms. Goodwitch, now see how does it go again, ah yes." He motioned for Goodwitch to start the music.

A piano started playing and Zachraiah began singing in what sounded like joy filled voice.

"Yo ho ho ho, Yo ho ho hoo

Yo ho ho ho, Yo ho ho hoo

Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea

Bink's sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze

Far across the eye can see, the sun is shining merrily

As the birds fly in the sky as they sing out with glee

Bid adieu to everyone as we sail under the sun

Saling on from dusk 'til dawn singing out as one

Cross the gold and silver waves, changing into water sprays

Sailing out on journey to the ends of the sea."

At the second verse everyone joined in even the pilot, filling the whole transport with song. By the time they finished the song, they had already reached their destination and were begging to depart. "That definitely put me in a good mood." Cardin said as he left with his team and Jaunne to a corner of the forest. Zachariah watched them leave and knew that Cardin was up to no good.

Summer followed Ruby as Zachariah walked around the forest making sure nothing daemonic appeared. _"I think the coast is clear Summer."_ He said to her after about an hour of flying above the forest only to smell Brimstone and fell slight heat form in the air nearby. He let out a sigh and said _"And now that I've said that, something just came out of Hell."_ He could practically see Summer roll her eyes upon hearing this. Zachariah flew down to where the smell of brimsotne was the strongest only to see an ursa with what looked like a man fused into it's back from the waist up.

The man was wearing armor that appeared to be forged of bone plates similar to the ursa's, but colored a dark red with smoking cinders lining the plates. It's helm was wicked skull like helm with two large spike jutting out from where the jaw would be and severaly sharp twisted and jaged spikes adorning the top. **"You have slain several of my fellow warriors aver the centuries Paladin, many of whom still struggle to recover from the lowest rings of Hell."** The deamon said in an agry tone pointing a lance that had several spines along it's length at Zachariah.

Zachraih got a serious look on his face as he drew Defnesor Infirma pointing it at the fused grimm and daemon and said **"I know not the warriors you speak of, all I rember slaying were abominations and cowards, not worthy of the title of imp let alone daemon."** Zachariah grew a small grin as he said his next line **"In fact they were a lot like you."**

The daemon roared with rage, making the ursa roar with it as he charged Zachariah like a twisted knight on horse back. Zachariah expected this and sidestepped the charge point the tip of the blade at the daemon and shooting it. Unfortunately it didn't hit the daemon head and only shot off the arm not holding the lance. The daemon roared in a mixture of pain and rage as he turned to charge Zachariah again. Zachariah redied his blade and at the last possible second moved his head side ways as he impaled the ursa with Defensor Infirma.

The daemon knowing that it's host was as good as dead, seperated itself from the grimm taking his ful form as a demonic calvary man. It turned to face Zachariah and swung its lance turning it into a form of war club. **" I will make you will pay for your impudance you miserable angel!"** It screamed raiseing it weapon above it's head only to be shot in the chest damaging it's chest plate enough for it's leathery hide to be visible.

"Get in line pal, because there's a lot worse than you in hell who want a peice of me." Zacharaih said as he shot again this time hitting the daemon in the chest causing it to fall flat on it's back as chains appeared around the now smoldering daemon, dragging it back into hell. Zachariah then remembered that ursa's usually traveld in pairs something that daemons liked to exploit.

The daemon must have seen the look on his face because the lst words he said were **"My associate will kill the young hunters angel, you lose and the consort wins."** It then started to laugh before a black portal appeared beneath it and several chains dragged it back to hell.

Zacharaih pulled out his scroll and called Goodwitch as he took off looking for the other daemon. When Goodwitch finally picked up he said "Listen Goodwitch there's no time, get the student back on the transport right now there's a daemon possed ursa running around."

"Understood I'll kill it if i I come across it." Goodiwitch said on the other end.

"Negative Goodwitch don't engage it, this daemon is from the the fifth circle's calvary an elite unit. This means that they could kill you easily, just get everyone out now!"

Goodwitch was silent for a momoent before she said "Understood sending out a mass recall order for all the students."

The moment she finished saying this Zachariah saw Cardin about to be killed by the daemon in question. "NO!" He screamed unable to do anything because it was beyond Defensor Infirma's effective range. Just then Jaune appeared and saved Cardin as he procceded to fight the daemon possessed grimm. The daemon was completely sure of it's victory until Jaune's sheild miracously raised itself just enough to block the next strike buy Jaune enough time to decapitate the ursa. The daemon then started to catch fire much to it and Zacharaih's surprise as it was dragged back to Hell howling in agony.

Zachariah sent a message to Goodwitch lettingher know that the daemon was slain as he landed in the clearing nex to summer who was about ten feet behind Ruby, Pyyhra and Wiess. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Summer screamed after Zachariah landed.

" _Killing the other daemon that appeared that's what."_ He said as he walked towards Jaune just barely able to hear him tell Cardin to leave his team alone. "Well Mr. Arc what you just did was both incredibly brave and stupid given the current cricumstances." Zachariah said as he looked at Jaune's face and saw the damage that was done. Zachariah smiled as realized that the reasonthat the daemon was dispelled, was due to the fact Jaune risked his life for a man who no one would blame if he had left to die. "Let's just go ahead and fly back to Beacon, that picknick all of you had planned today will just have to happn some other time unfortunately." Ruby started to pout upon hearing this until she realized that they would technically have the rest of the day off when they got back.

After everyone got back to the bullhead and got aboard they heard the fmmilar screech of a nevermore. Zachariah looked up and saw that this was a normal grimm thank god becuase two daemons in one day was worrying enough he wouldn't what to think of three daemons. "I'll take care of this one you all just go and rest." He said as he took off pulling out Defensor Infirma and setting it to sword mode. Everyone just watched as he got ontop of the back of the nevermore and stabbed it in the head running down it's bakc sicing it in half. He flew into the airship as it was in the air and landed folind up the sword and putting it in it's sheath.

"You know that was just little over kill there right." Yanng said gestureing to the falling halves of the nevermore as they disovled into ash.

Zachariah just grinned as he said "To quote an old freind of mine 'it's only overkill if it works.'" Everyone gave a good laugh upon hearing this exhaustion settleing in from the events of today.

Later that night after Jaune and Pyyrha left the balcony Zachariah and Summer walekd out Zacharaih wearing a pair of silver sweat pants and matching short sleeved shirt. "So what are we waiting for again?" Summer asked as she leaned against the railing of the balcony looking at the satrs.

" _We're waiting for our contancts from heavan to show up and see what they have to say and if they can;t go and look something up for us when they get back."_ Summer just nodded in understanding as she looked at the stars. She then noticed what appeared to be blue and green lights flying above the forest doing all sort of airial manouvers. _"And there's our contacts, gotta say I'm not surprised they sent initiates."_

Summer gave him a quizical look as she said "You mean to tell me that they're sending angels in training to report to us." Zachariah just nodded in response grinning as he saw the shapes of young man and woman both were wearing what apperead to be ski goggles and a form of leather armor, but even with this clothing you could easily tell that they were in their early twenties. The young man had what appeared to be a a bag strapped to his back as they flew towards them doing all sort of crazy manuvers on what could on be describes as sideways skate boards with wings coming out the ends. Summer looked at the two angels in training and smiled as she rembered the first time she conviced Qrow to try surfing.

When the two initiates reached the balconly they landed behind Zachariah and Summer turning off their wingboards as they landed. They turned around to face Zachariah and Summer removing their goggles and giving a salute to Zachariah. Before they could say word though Zachariah said "At ease initiates and please don't do that again it's just a waste of time on an assignment like this." Both initiates dropped their salutes shocked to hear him say that.

"Sorry sir it's just that our instructor told us to treat you with respect what with you being a former captain of the Hell gaurd and all." The woman said nervousness clear in her voice as she pushed her brown hair out from in front of her green eyes. The man however had just started digging through the bag that was on his back his short black hair jutting out into small spikes with bangs hanging just above his blue eyes.

Zacharaih just looked at the two of them and shook his head letting out a small chuckle as he said "Let me guess you're instructor's name is Vastal isn't it?" Both initiates looked at him with confused look as he chuckled again saying "It's an old gag we have going back to when we were human and I would opsess about how to treat officers, don't worry about it." Both initiates let out a breath of releif glad that hye weren't going to get reprimanded for breaking initiate protocol. "All right then lets get down to business," Zachariah said aking an official tone standing straight his full height towering he initiates "first things first, what are your names?"

"I'm Austin." said the young man his green eyes showing respect for Zachariah.

"And I'm Erica" said the young woman.

Zachariah looked at SUmmer who said "My name is Summer Rose pleasure to met both of you." Austin and Erica both stared at Summer, surprise clear on their faces. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Summer asked a little weired out by the way they were staring at her.

"Sorry it's just you're the first person person actually get a gaurdian angel request approved let alone with one as high ranked as he is. I mean he lead an assault on a daemon stronghold in the fifth circle and deafeted the daemon lord Arstus in battle alone. Kind of surprised he accepted the job honestly." Austin said before he heard Erica give a slight cough letting him know to shut up as he noticed the slight glare Zachariah was giving him.

Zachariah just shook his head as he said "The reason I took this station was personal and just so you know in the past two months I've had to deal with an imp, and earlier today two member's of the fifth circle elite calvary." He paused letting the Austin and Erica abosrb the information. "What's even more concerning is the fact that daemons before it got dragged back to Hell said 'The consort will rise.'" Austin and Erica shared a concerned look knowing that this couldn't be good. "You should know by now that the powers that be know what their when make job offers to you." He said in condescending tone reminding them of who they worked for. "Now you brought something for us what is it?" Zachariah said breaking the grim silence that had emreged.

"Oh, right, uh we've got two things for you," Erica said as Austin began to dig in the bag, "one of them is a message from eternal affairs saying that apparently SUmmer doesn' have to be within a half a mile of you she could choose to follow Ruby if she wanted to." Upon hearing Summers eyes grew wide and an excited squeal escaped her lips glad to hear this."Would you mind telling me about you daughter Ms. Rose I'd like to hear more." Erica said buying Austin and Zachariah time to talk withoutineruption as Summer talked to her.

"The second thing is this." Austin said pulling out what looked to be a dirk with a curve handle and a pistol built into it. "The forge master said that it's for you need sublety over power." He said as he handed over a sheath to go with it.

Zachariah picked up the gun knife and read the inscription giving a slight chuckle as he read the name aloud "Inductor which means either executioner or overseer depending on the context." He looked over to see Summer talking to Erica about how proud she was of Ruby for getting accepeted into Beacon two years early. He then turned to face and asked "I'm guessing that you're assigned to work as our contacts for now, correct?"

Austin nodded as he said "Yes our orders are to report to every two weeks and to bring packages and Information as you require."

"Excellent," Zachariah said already planning to put them to work, "because your first order of business is to look up who this daemon could have referred to and why they'd have an interest in Ruby, understand?" Austin nodded as he pulled his wing board out "Also if you can, find out what Jaune Arc's semblance is I'd like to know if possible." Austin nodded again showing he understood. "Good your dismissed," Zachariah said a grin forming on his lips as he said, "enjoy the flight back I've heard that the winds can get a little playful at times here, understand?"

Austin smiled as he realized that Zachariah just basically told him to go all out on the airieal manuevers. "Understood sir, we'll accomadate for that." He then gave a loud whistle getting Erica's attention. Summer and Erica gave each other a quick hug, before Erica pulled out her board a joined Austin in ttakeing off for Hevan.

Summer waled over to Zachariah and noticed his new weapon as she said "I like Erica turns she was a young mother as well when she was alive ahd to little boys who grew up to be detecives."

Zachariah just grinned as he put the sheath on his back making sure he could easily reach. He then turned around to walk inside as he said "Lets tell Ozpin that we'll need the balcony reserved in two weeks for our next meeting." Summer nodded following Zachariah even more confident in his ability to protect her daugther though she couldn't help, but wonder how he'd handle being there emotionally for Ruby. After all the only things she'd seen him do were teach and fight and neither of those could prepare him for the trouble that was an emotional teenage girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**N. Let me start this of by saying that I am EXTEREMLY sorry for not uploading this sooner I had to switch wifi provderes recently and that was well dificult, add school to that and you can see how I fell behind right? So yeah this next chapter takes place right at the point were Blake runs away and Zacharaih has to deal with some difficult issues within team RWBY. Why couldn't it just be Daemons instead.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Ten Troubled Teens and Troubleing Information

The bell rang dismissing both students and staff for the three day weekend marking the begining of the Vytal festival. Summer stayed behind as Ruby and her team left the class room holding their copies of the newest story they were reading called Transistor. Summer looked to Zachariah who ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he looked at a book in front of him. "Any luck? She asked wnating to know if he had made any head way since Austin and Erica had brought back information that the consort could only be a female daemon, one who might hold a grudge against Lucifel and would try something like this in secret. Problem was the guy had more ex consorts than an old mistralian shogun.

" _No and that's what infurates me,"_ Zachariah said frustration present in his tone as he slamed slamed clenched fist against the table. _"I am not makeing progress of any kind and neither are Austin or Erica which is frustating the hell out of me becuase daemons are arrogant to a fault especially ones from the second circle."_ Zachariah let out a breath to try and cool off hopeing that he might be able to think clearer. _"This is causing a lot of concern, if only because who ever it is they are so determined to succeed that they are'nt spreading their name around to gain power or support, and yet they can send imps and even calvary elite here to Remnant as if it was easy."_ Summer nodded understanding rembering the lessons that Zachariah had taught her during their nights at Beacon when they weren't doing research on hell. Another frustrated huff escaped his lips as thougth out loud "If only I knew of a good book shop in Vale, then perhaps maybe I could find something else to look at."

"You could try Tukson's bookshop they have a little bit of everything there." Zachariah looked up to see Blake standing in the doorway. Zachariah gave her a quizical look as she walked to her desk picking up a book letting out a barely audible sigh of releif. Zachariah could just barely make out the books title, but started to laugh when he did. Blake turned around her face impossibly red. Summer just smiled as she rembered catching Raven reading similar book while at Beacon.

Zacharaih stopped laughing and opened up a drawer on his desk pulling out his own copy of Ninja's of Love that was bookmarked about halfway through. Blake looked surprised to see him holding a copy let alone to have been reading it. "Don't look at me like that you know just as well as I do that there's actually a good plot in between all the love scenes." Zachariah said a grin clear on his face. "Now what was the name of that book shop again?" He asked causeing Blake to snap out of her shocked and releived state.

Zachariah stood outside of Tukson's bookshop wearing suit jacket to hide his wings, rembering what Blake had told him about the panther fanus. He walked into the book shop alone leaving Summer behind to keep an eye on Ruby, glad that Austn and Erica had given her a wristband that could let her reply to him telepathically over long distances. _"I finally found it, Summer how's team RWBY doing?"_

"Their fine, they actually just got on an air ship to Vale, so that they can go shopping and check out the Vytal festival." Summer said in a tone the Zachariah could practically hear her smile in.

" _What is this festival about anyways it wasn't around when I was alive."_

"It's basically a festival meant to celibrate all the cultures of the world and also provide atournament for the students and hunters to compete in."

" _Oh I get it now, it's basically meant to celibrate the exsitance of all humnaity and how we survied."_

"... You can be a real pessimist sometimes you know that." Summer said clearly annoyed at what Zachariah said.

Zachariah gave a sigh as he open the door of the bookshop a bell ringing as he saw the displays of books, magazines and comics throughout the store. A man with black hair and a short beard to match was behind the counter as he said "Welcome to Tuksons book shop, where we have everybook on Remnanat."

A grin crossed Zachariah's face as he walked towards a bookshelf saying "Well I hope so because thats half the reason I came down here." Tukson gave him a aslightly confused look as he noticed Zacharaih looking at the different mythology and reniscance books. After looking for a few minuetes Zachariah asked "You wouldn't happen to have a copy of The Scriptor Infamis would you?"

"Give me a moment to check." Tukson said as he walked to the back of his shop and saw that he had a copy of the realtively thick and frankly put, old book. "Here it is," he said grabbing the book and bringing out to the counter "gotta say one old book."

"Yes it is, but it's also very relaliable." No sooner had Zachariah said this than three men walk into the shop wearing white short sleeved shirts and blue jeans, two of them had wolf ears while the third had fur on the back of his hands and arms. They walked up to Zachariah the one with fur pointing towards the door with his thumb clearly telling him to leave. Zachariah knew then and there that these men belonged to the white fang just by the way they carried themselves. He looked at Tuckson and saw the fear and anger clear in his eyes. "How is it I'm always just in time to deal with stuff like this." Zachariah said as moved between them Tuckson.

"Do you have a death wish human?, " The one in the center said arrogance and annoyance clear in his tone "Becuase if that's the case we'll be more than happy to fufill it." He then pulled out pistol while the two wolf fanus pulled out short swords.

Zachariah heard a sound behind him and saw that Tukson had claws instead of fingernails now. "Easy there tiger I'll handle this." Zachariah said as he turned to face the White Fang members saying "You know I think I heard a story once about two wolves and a bear walking into a shop, didn't end well for them."

The bear fanus just growled as he pointed his gun at Zachariah saying "Why don't you just shut the hell up you stupid huma-" he was cut short by Zachariah grabbing the arm with the gun twisting it, slamming him to the ground and putting him into a hold, the gun sliding on the ground towards a distant bookshelf.

"Like I said it didn't end well, and if I were you I'd call off the wolves before they do something stupid and make me kill you." Zachariah said as he drew Inductor from the sheath on his back puting it to the back of the bear fanus's head. The wolf fanus both looked at each other their swords in their hand waiting for an order from the bear. The bear then realied how bad a postition he was in and how limited his options were for getting out of there alive.

"What are doing just standing there, put those swords away you idiots!" The bear said through gritted teeth. The woves just put away there swords away staying as silent as possible.

"Well seeing as how you can follow simple commands, I'm going to give you some more and you'd better follow them." Zachariah said his tone completely emotionless leaving little to the imagination as to what would happen if they didn't follow his advice. The bear fanus gave a small nod his eyes wide with fear once he saw the blank look in Zachariah's eyes. "Alright then here's what you're going to do, you're going to leave this bookshop go back to your leaders in the White Fang and tell them you couldn't find Tukson becuase he'd already flown the coup, after that you're going to leave Vale otherwise I'll break the other one."

"Other WHAAAAAAAA!" The bear said as Zachariah broke his arm by twisting it completely around standing up when he was done. As he lay there on the ground whineing in pain the two wolf fanus gave each other a concerned look.

"Well are you going to help him out or not?" Zachariah said as he backed away from the writhing fom of the bear fanus. The two wolf fanus then walked over to their leader before putting his arms over there shoulders. When they walkout the door Zachariah turned to face a very concered Tukson.

"Thanks." he said retracting his claws as he walked back to the register.

"No problem, there's nothing showing a few arrogant fanatics that there cause doesn't make them invicible." Zachariah said as he pulled out his wallet to pay Tukson "With that said you shuold prbably leave Vale and head somewehre else." Tukson nodded in agreement as he rang up the purchase realising how close a call he had today. Zachariah placed a hundred lien note on the counter to pay for a twenty lien book, which Tukson just stared at in shock as Zachariah left the shop.

"Uh sir don't you want your change?"

Zachairha turned his head so that he was looking at Tukson out of the corner of his eye saying "Did I really over pay again, forgive me, I forgot I wasn't in Vacuo anymore, shame to, it really is lovely this time of year and the fanus are all really nice people." Tukson realized what Zachariah had just done as he watched him leave the shop carrying his book. The moment the door closed Tukson turned the sign on the door to closed and pulled out his scroll looking up flights for Vacuo.

When Zachariah arrived at Beacon he was greeted by Blake running towards the airships the smallest traces of tears present of her face. "Ms. Belladona are you al-" He was cut off after a small force ran into him knocking him off his feet while Blake just ran out of sight towards the airships. Zachariah stood up picking up his newly aquired copy of The Scriptor Infamis turning to see Ruyb sprawled out on the ground rubbing her head. _"Tell me Summer did I miss anything, oh I don't know IMPORTANT while I was gone?"_ He asked looking at Summer who had appeared about ten feet away from them also sprawled out on the ground after being dragged by Ruby.

"Well other than Wiess and Blake arguing about the White Fang, and then Blake runing off after admiting she was a part of it at one point." Summer said standing up brushing herself off and straghing her halo which had become crooked after being dragged by Ruby.

Zachariah let out an exhuasted sigh as he held out a hand to Ruby helping her up just in time for Wiess and Yang to show up. "How about the three of you come with me back to my classroom and we'll talk aobut what happened today." He said as took Ruby's hand due to the fact that she hadn't completely recovered from running into Zachariah. Weiss and Yang just nodded as followed they Zachariah and a still dizzy Ruby.

"So let me get this straight the whole argument between Wiess and Blake started because of a comment she made about the White Fang?" Zachairah asked as they currently sat down at his desk cups of tea growing cold on top of it next to The Scriptor Infamis and a couple of similar books.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Yang said in her usual tone as she turned to look at Wiess who had a clod emotionless expression on her face.

"Alright then Yang Ruby if don't mind me calling you by your first names, becuase I think we're past formalities given the situation, why don't you get team JNPR and wait down by the airship dock," Zachariah bagan as he turned to face Wiess "I want to have a little chat with Wiess real quick." Ruby was gone in a flurry of Rose petals as Yang stood and began to run after her whispering a quick 'goodluck' to Wiess.

Wiess turned to look Zachariah in the eye, but before she could open her mouth he said "I'm not going to ask that you change your opinion on the White Fang all I ask is that you look at what they orginally fought against and why they'd be pushed to violence." He then pulled out his scroll and opend up a few pictures showing her what life in the dust mines was really like. Wiess's face paled considerably as she saw soot and ash covered Fanus some with cattle tags through their ears which she had learned after talking to Blake were extremely sensitive and others with brands on their faces. As if this wasn't enough she saw human managers wih whips and cattle prods standing on the sidelines waiting to discipline unruly Fanus.

"These can't be real right?" She asked in a shocked whisper as she looked at more pictures showing even more horrors.

"They're real Wiess and they're recent to."

Wiess looked at the date on the pictures and saw that the most recent one was only a week old. "Where did you get these?" She asked still in disbelief.

Zachariah took a breath as he said "One of the secretaires in the Schnee Dust Company headquaters found them and published them online for the world to see yesterday, however the company found out and took them offline withina couple of hours. Truth be told I was lucky enough to download these when I could."

Summer just looked at Zachariah and said "You didn't find those online did you?"

" _Your right Austin sent them to me when I asked for alittle history of Wiess and Blake's Famlies, I hope they have a special lace in hell for the whole board of that damned company and trust me I've been there so it takes a lot to make wish that upon someone else."_ Zachariah said the malice clear in his voice.

Wiess just sat there as she realised that her whole life she had been raised by a literal slave driver and monster. "I have to apologize to Blake and, and.."

She was ready to break out in tears aat this point, but was topped by Zachariah placing a hand on her shoulder saying "You're not your father or mother, you're, you and you can change this for the better." Wiess let out a breath trying to regain her composure. "Now lets head down to Vale and Blake before ttrouble does alright." Wiess just nodded determined to not only apologize to Blake, but to be a better person as well.

 **A.N. So quick note yes this story is still active and you can expect me to update it more frequently. Also in response to a reveiw left by silver Zwei I am not confirming or denying any shippings and Yes Zachariah's a little bland, but that just leaves room for development in my opinion hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews and messages you have no idea what a morale raiser they can be at times. Well see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**N. Once again sorry for the late update had some life issues come up and also had to get a new keyboard because my old one broke. But yeah enough about that I just want to say thanks to all of you for the continued support and as a way to show my tanks I would like you guys to submit names for future daemons and angels can't make any promises about what I use, but I would like to do this so that you guys can get more involved in the story. Speaking of which lets see what happens when Zachariah team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY look for Blake shall we.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter Eleven Daemons at the Docks Zachariah stood atop a random skyscraper closing his eyes as he let his aura flow out into the city looking for Blake. It was taking longer to find her than it did for him to find the Grimm in the emerald forest due to the fact that she walked all over the city leaving tons of smaller trails for him to follow as he looked for her. _"Summer you and Ruby having any luck?"_

"No and it doesn't' help that Ruby is running as fast as she can without using her semblance not letting me get any chance to get a good look around." Summer said pausing as she thought about Ruby was acting considering what she had seen how Ruby acted around Blake the past few weeks. "Hey Zachariah do you think Ruby has feelings for Blake?"

" _May I ask why you're wondering about this before I answer?"_ Zachariah said as he followed yet another trail of Blake's aura.

Summer bit her lip as she looked at Ruby who had stopped in front of a closed book shop staring at a couple of books on display in the window. "Nothing much it's just the way that Ruby is handling this has got me concerned. I mean, part of me wishes that she could hear me tell her that Blake's alright and that like any good friend she needs space, but then another part of me wants to ask why she's so worried and how she feels about Blake. You understand right?"

" _Actually yes I do, my younger sister went through something similar when one of the patrols went missing with her crush who happened to be under my command. Unfortunately I couldn't go out and find him for her."_ Zachariah kept on the aura trail noticing it grow stronger until it reached Blake who was sitting next to another aura. _"Well good news is that unlike that incident I'm actually able to find the missing person."_

"Oh thank lord I was starting to get worried."

" _I'm going to go talk to her first let her know how concerned everyone is and how Weiss wants to apologize."_ He said as he took off flying towards Blake's location.

"Sure you do that just remember to contact everyone when you get done talking to Blake." Summer said as she started to run after Ruby.

" _Alright and don't forget to contact me if something comes up on your end."_ He said as he landed in an alley way next to the coffee shop that Blake and a blonde monkey fanus were sitting in, drinking coffee. Zachariah walked in after folding his wings close to his back and putting on his suit jacket. Blake didn't notice him due to the fact that she had her back turned to the door and the monkey fanus was to focused on her to care.

"The thing is I was part of the White Fang until about a year ago when things started to turn violent." Blake said making the monkey do a spit take of his coffee which in turned caused Zachariah to chuckle.

Blake turned to see Zachariah grabbing a chair as he walked towards the table she was sitting at. "Mind if I join you two?" he asked traces of a grin present on his face.

"No I don't mind, what about you Sun?" Blake said turning to face the monkey fanus. Sun hit himself in the chest to help clear his chest before shaking his head showing that he didn't care.

Zachariah smiled as he sat down at the table his eyes briefly wandering to Sun's tail which was still wrapped around his coffee cup. "Well Blake if you don't mind me calling you that, would you mind introducing me to your new friend here?"

"Oh yeah sure Professor Falconshield this Sun Wukong," She said waving a hand in Sun's direction as he And Zachariah looked at each other " and Sun this is the professor I told you about a few moments ago."

Sun looked Zachariah over and said "So do you really have wings?"

Zachariah smiled and said "Yes and before you ask, their hidden under my jacket." Sun looked at Zachariah's jacket noticing the slight bulge present in the back of the jacket. Zachariah looked at Blake and said "Everyone's looking for you and certain Ice queen wants to apologize for what she said."

"And why would she apologize everything she said about the White Fang has some truth to it." Blake said guilt clear in her voice as she said these words as she began to tear up a little bit.

Zachariah let out a breath and said "A wise man once said for with the heart one believes and is justified, and with the mouth one confesses and is saved." Blake and Sun looked at Zachariah both confused wondering what he meant. Zachariah shook his head remembering that the literal translation of the phrase wasn't that easy to understand "Basically as long as you follow your conscious and admit your faults, you've got nothing to worry about." Sun seemed to understand where as Blake still had doubts about it all. "Blake people have done worse and still been able to redeem themselves, the toughest part is forgiving yourself. I know because I've done it." Blake looked him in the eyes and saw that he was speaking the truth which made her feel a little bit better as she wiped the traces of tears from her eyes.

"Well since that's been said and done I overheard some of the dock workers talking about a massive dust shipment that just came and I got a feeling that whoever it is that's robbing dust is probably going to be there." Sun said as he pushed his chair in standing up.  
Blake stood up ready to follow him until they heard Zachariah cough still sitting down at the table.

"Mr. Wukong are you proposing going out to a locked dock filled with shipping containers full dust just in the hope of catching the thieves who in all likely hood are armed and extremely dangerous?" Zachariah said in a tone pointing out the foolishness of the what he just said. Blake and Sun both grew sheepish as they realized what he had just said. "Because if that's the case then I'll just have to join in on this stupid excursion of yours to make sure you don't get to hurt." Zachariah said this standing up a smile clear on his face as he left some lien on the table to pay for Sun and Blake's coffee. Sun grinned as he turned around to walk out the coffee shop Blake following close behind neither of them noticing him pull out his scroll to send a message to the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR.

Blake, Sun and Zachariah were hiding on top of a storage crate at the docks watching White Fang members load the now stolen dust onto an airship. The three of them shared a look showing that they were all thinking the same thing, what could they need all this dust for? However another airship arrived with Roman Torchwick walking out with a Cigar in his mouth after it landed as he said "Honestly is there any thing you dumb animals can do right I said that I wanted this done an hour ago damn it!."

Blake clenched her hand around Gambol Shroud's hilt as she watched walk up to one who had a broken arm. "As you can see sir there's a lot more dust here than we anticipated so we're having a hell of a time moving it all."

Roman just shook his head saying "You don't think I see that you're having trouble, all I'm asking is that fix whatever is causing you trouble and get the job done understand?" He then dropped his cigar but on the ground stomping it out with his cane. "Or are your primitive brains not evolved enough for this kind of work."

Blake's knuckles were turning white as she gripped Gambols Shroud's hilt even tighter. Zachariah noticed this and whispered "I think it's time we pounced wouldn't you agree Blake?" Blake just nodded as she dropped down sneaking up behind Torchwick. Sun was about to go and join her until Zachariah looked at him and whispered "Wait."

Blake snuck up behind Torchwick and put her sword to his neck after removing her ribbon yelling "Brothers of the White Fang why do you listen to this this miserable excuse for a man."

Roman just laughed as he said "Didn't you get the memo kitten they work for me now." he then pointed his cane at the ground squeezing the trigger knocking Blake back several feet.

"Now " Zachariah said to Sun who had just jumped down to cover her as White Fang went to attack her. Zachariah pulled out Defensor Infirma setting it to rifle form ready to intervene if necessary. He watched as Blake and Sun teamed up against Torchwick and smiled as he saw how easily they out classed him. Zachariah's smiled disappeared as he saw a red portal appear with a woman wearing a black breastplate and a helmet very similar to a White Fang mask walk out of it followed by a daemon with two horns growing out of the sides of his skull and his arm covered in in short spikes. He wore what looked like a form of a pair chainmail pants which appeared to be made from cinders and ashes. His arms were similar in appearance to his legs only they looked as if they made of the same material ending in claw like finger tips.

The daemon had a massive war axe with a saw tooth edge it's blade a solid black like obsidian tally marks covering it's hilt. The daemon looked at Torchiwick and said in a rough voice "Go with her, I'll clean up your mess for you."

Roman just stood up brushing himself off as he said "Took your time getting here didn't you." He grinned as he wlaked towards the portal were the woman with the mask was waiting lighting another cigar as he said " After all I thought a being such as yourself would relish a few easy kills."

The daemon roared as he swung his axe at Torchwick splitting his cigar horizontally saying "You're lucky she wants you alive!" Roman just chuckled brushing the axe aside as he walked towards the portal.

"You're not getting away from me that easily you coward." Sun said as he ran after Troch wick only to get backhanded by the daemon into a nearby cargo crate the spines on it's arm causing several small wounds to appear. After the portal closed the daemon charged Blake with his axe raised high in both hands ready to cleave her in two until it was shot to the side knocking him off balance.

The daemon looked up towards the source of the gunshot to see Zachariah standing there as Defensor Infirma switching to Sword form. Zachariah jumped down taking off his jacket spreading his wings some as he tossed it to Blake turning his face slightly saying "Blake go to Sun and get somewhere safe use my jacket to cover any wounds that don't heal from his aura understand." Blake just stood there staring at him as she listened to him say these words in a tone she had never heard him take before. It reminded her of Adam when he was directing raids, but more experienced. "Blake do you understand what I just said or not!"

Blake shook her head saying "Understood I'll take care of Sun." She then ran past the daemon who was now glaring at Zachariah. When she reached Sun she started pulled him between two cargo crate just out of line of sight.

Zachariah just stared at the daemon as he sent a mental message to Sumer saying _"Just so you know I ran into an old friend of mine so you might to want to lay low."_

"Um quick question when you say old friend do you mean very powerful and angry daemon right?"

" _Yes."_

"Figured as much kick his but will you."

" _Gladly."_ Zachariah said as he got into a stance gripping both of Defensor Infrma's hilts.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Paladin and what you've done to me." The daemon said as he growled between his sharpened teeth.

"And I haven't forgotten about you Barxal," Zachariah said remembering his time on the hell guard "after all it's hard to forget a daemon as ugly and stupid as you."

"I WILL SLICE YOU IN HALF PALADIN!" Barxal said as he charged Zachariah swinging his axe in an overhead swipe only to be blocked by Defensor Infirma. Zachariah just stared the daemon on in silence as he knocked the axe to the left followed by him punching Barxal in the face with a right hook. He then kicked Barxal in the chest to push him back. Barxal spit out a tooth before giving another howl of rage making his axe catch fire before swinging it in a horizontal slash. Zachariah blocked this attack as well only to be punched in the gut and sent flying back a few feet.

Blake watched all of this from around the corner of the cargo crate after Suns bleeding had stopped. She was shocked to see Zachariah stand up after being hit like that and even more shocked to see him taunt Barxal with come on gesture. Barxal charged his axe raised for a diagonal swing only to be impaled in the gut by Defensor Infirma as Zachariah caught the handle of Barxal's axe with one hand. Barxal and Zachariah butted heads and backed off a few steps Barxal saying "Did you really think that would defeat me Paladin?" arrogance clear in his tone.

"No," Zachariah said as he drew Inductor off his back in his right hand "but this will." Shooting Barxal in the chest casing him to look down at his chest stagger back a bit only to be shot again and again as Zachariah slowly walked toward him. Barxal looked up again to the tip of Inductor's blade right between his eyes gun barrel lining the back of it. "Back to hell with you scum." Zachariah said as he squeezed the trigger shooting a hole clean through Barxal's skull pulling out Defensor Infirma as he did so. Barxal was then dragged to hell as several chains appeared pulling him through a portal.

Blake just sat there awestruck not really understanding what she had just witnessed. Zachariah turned and saw her staring at him "Not a word of this to anyone they can't handle it yet."

Blake just nodded as she heard Sun groan behind her saying "I feel like I just got hit by a stampeding goliath or something equally big."

Zachariah and Blake just shared a look witch resulted in Zachariah begging to chuckle saying "You're about halfway right Sun how about you come over here and I'll assess the damage." Sun nodded as Blake helped him over to a better location only for him to pass again as Zachariah began to look at him. Weiss and Yang soon appeared with Weiss appearing nervous as hell looking at Blake.

Blake and Weiss just stood there awkwardly while yang stayed unusually quiet wanting these two to just make up already. "Blake," Weiss began struggling to keep her composure, "I want you to know that I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about Fanus and the White Fang, and I want to try and make things better and, and, and I jus..." Weiss was practically crying at this point.

Yang put an arm around Weiss ready to support her. Blake saw the emotion that Weiss and her words had and she said the words that Weiss needed to hear "It's okay I understand and for what it's worth I forgive you." Weiss looked up and smiled relived that in the end everything had worked out alright after all. Of course this moment was ruined when a sudden flurry of rose petals appeared next her and then rammed into Blake knocking her down.

" don'tyoueverrunofflikethatagainIwasworriedsickpleaseican'tloseyoulikethatandwhatifsomethinghadhappenedadnwecouldn'tgetoandyougothurtor." Ruby said talking so fast that you just barely make out what she was saying a she hugged Blake in a vice whom she had tackled on the ground after rounding a corner at nearly supersonic speeds.

Zachariah just watched the whole affair kneeling next to Sun a smile on his face as he saw summer once again straightening her halo out after recovering from being dragged forward at such a great speed. _"Deja vu, eh Summer?"_ Summer just stared at Ruby as she confirmed something that made her both happy and extremely concerned.

"Um for the record the only person I ever tackled like that and didn't immediately get off of immediately was Tai." She said as Blake tried to assure Ruby that she was alright and that everything would be okay in the end.

" _And?"_

"And if you remember I ended up falling in love with him and marrying him."

Zachariah digested what she said and realized what Summer was saying _"And here I was thinking that daemons would be the worst of my issue, now you're telling me that Ruby likes Blake and I've got to be the one to help her out with this?"_ Summer just nodded as she watched Ruby stand up lowering her hood over face. Zachariah let out a frustrated sigh as he looked up at the sky saying _"I don't who's idea it was to give me this job, but whoever it is curse you because I'm not prepared to be dealing with this."_ He then looked over to see Team JNPR walk over to team RWBY and have a sort of joyous reunion. _"Then again it won't be the most difficult thing I've ever done right?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**N. Glad to see you guys are enjoying the story still and also thanks for telling me about the grammar issues in the last chapter hopefully I fixed a good portion of them so yeah don't be afraid to call me out or tell me about things like that. I am open to critique and suggestions. Also I will say this for the last time so please stop asking, YES all the fights scenes and major events from season 2 will be in here just altered for the changes that occur due to the nature of the story such as daemons and other such things appear. Just a heads up huge info dump in this chapter with some slight Black rose later on. Yes that shipping in this story though it won't play a major role in it right away. Oh yeah should mention that this chapter features a succubus don't worry though I will still keep it at a T rating. Oh and yeah before I forgot 21 FOLLOWS THANK YOU GUYS SOM MUCH.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter 12 Daemons and Young Love

Teams RWBY, JNPR and Zachariah with a wrapped up Sun thrown over his shoulder fireman style walked back into Beacon after getting off the airship only to be greeted by Goodwitch standing there her riding crop in her right hand her scroll in her left. Immediately both teams felt a slight trace of fear crawl up their. The look on Goodwitch's face showed that she was nonplussed about them coming back a full hour after lights out however any rant she had ready was quickly shut up by the look on Zachariah's face which said that there were more important matters to discuss.

Goodwitch just let out a frustrated breath before saying "All of you consider this a warning about sneaking out and get back to your rooms immediately." Needless to say she didn't need to say that twice as both teams ran for their dorms not looking back. Goodwitch looked at Zachariah and noticed the unconscious Sun thrown over his shoulders, she took out her scroll which immediately locked onto Sun's aura and showed that he was in the red. "What happened?"

Zachariah just looked at her and said "Get Ozpin and meet me back at my room I'll explain everything there after I drop Mr. Wukong off at the infirmary, but lets just say that things are a lot more dangerous than I thought." Glynda Just watched him walk off to the infirmary sending a quick message to Ozpin letting him know what had happened.

Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing in Zachariah's room Goodwitch looking through her scroll as she sent a message to General Ironwood explaining that Sun was there and in the infirmary. Ozpin just walked around the room which was pretty bare and basic with the only thing of note being the massive book that was on Zachariah's desk, He looked at goodwitch and they both walked over to get a good look at the open pages which they soon saw had a picture of hell showing some daemons torturing some dammed souls. "That doesn't even come close to how bad it actually is down there." They turned around to see Zachariah walk in with a blood soaked jacket in his hands the sheathes of his weapons visible.

"Pardon me for asking, but how would you know since you're an angel. I mean wouldn't you be in heaven?" Ozpin asked for both him and Goodwitch.

Zachariah just shook his head as he said "Yes but you see the thing about hell is it's literally a prison not only for all the damned and wicked including daemons." He paused as took off Defensor Infirma and Inductor. "Also consider the fact that most of the really powerful daemons were wicked souls who had a lot of power when they were alive meaning that they want that again so things get pretty hectic down there. Add the fact that Lucifel doesn't care what his underlings do as long as they don't try to over throw him and you get one giant mess that needs to be constantly sorted out out and cleaned."

"And your job was to help keep things orderly down there then?" Goodwitch said after digesting what Zachariah had said.

"Yes, we also deal with the different daemons who tried to break out of hell and let me tell you those bastard are just as stubborn as they are ugly and stupid." Zachariah walked over to his book shelf and started looking for a specific book.

"When you say stop them do you mean kill them because if that's the case I wonder how that works exactly?" Ozpin asked as he watched Zachariah pull out a rather thick and old looking book.

"You could say we did kill them in sense it's just that when an a daemon or an angel suffer the equivalent of dying they get sent back o heaven or hell to recover in the case of daemons the more thoroughly they were killed the farther down in hell they end up and the longer it takes for them to climb out of it. Where as angels just have to wait a set amount of time before they can leave heaven again." Zachariah closed the book on the table pushing it to the side before putting the one he had grabbed from the bookshelf flipping it to the pages until he found the one he was looking for stepping to the side so that Ozpin and Goodwitch could get a good look at it.

"What the hell is that?" Goodwitch asked disgust clear in her voice as she looked at a picture of daemon with a black axe that was on fire holding a string of decapitated faunus heads.

"That is Barxal a daemon of the seventh circle." Zachariah said as he looked at the picture the faintest trait of disgust also present in his voice. "When he was alive he hunted down faunus collecting there skull like some kind of sick trophy hunter justifying it by saying he was hunting down every threat to the human race. He did this for ten years until a panther fanus literally clawed his throat out and then decapitated him using his own axe."

At this point Ozpin looked at Zachariah and said "He was human at one point, I thought all daemons were fallen angels." Goodwitch just looked at the picture and ground her teeth together wondering how such a man could get away with what he did for so long.

Zachariah looked at Ozpin and said "Well it's very rare and I probably shouldn't say to much so simply put if Lucifel happens to think that a person was wicked enough in life he might let them become daemon similar to how a good soul can become an angel when they arrive at heaven."

"Why are you even mentioning this to us if we aren't suppose to know." Goodwitch asked.

"Because this daemon was the docks tonight and he help Roman Torchwick escape capture and injured Sun Wukong knocking him out with only a single strike." Zachariah said surprising both Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"But I thought the only way a daemon could physically appear on remnant was if they possessed a Grimm like what happened at the emerald forest earlier this year." Goodwitch said disbelief present in her tone while Ozpin looked lost in thought.

Zachariah shook his head saying "Generally that's what happens yes, but that's not the only way they could appear after all you both have your own personal daemon that you deal with in your heads every day right." Ozpin and Goodwitch looked at him as they realized that he was right. Zachariah then said "However daemon can be summoned and a mortal could strike a deal with them usually offering their soul in return for the daemon's service." Zachariah put his hand to his chin as he thought about it "The only problem is that in order to summon a daemon you require specific materials and you also need to follow specific instruction."

"Couldn't you just look them up?" Ozpin asked.

Zachariah shook his head before he said "No you can't, for two reasons one only a few people ever knew how to do this to begin with and most of them kept it secret for obvious reasons."

"And the other reason?" Goodwitch asked part of her not wanting to know the answer.

"The second reason is that those who did write and publish books on how to do so were burned alive with the books they published."

"Is there any chance that some of those books may have survived?" Ozpin asked.

Now it was Zachariah's turn to look confused as he asked "Not that I'm aware of why?"

Ozpin's face grew thought full as he said "It's just that three year ago an antique book shop was robbed and when the police and shop owner arrived they noticed that only one book was stolen."

"What was the title?" Zachariah asked.

"It didn't have one," Ozpin began ",but that was due to the fact that it was a journal that belonged to a person named Abigail Williams."

Zachariah's eyes grew wide as he said "Damn even now that woman's causing death and destitution." Goodwitch and Ozpin looked at him confusion present on their face. Zachariah rubbed his forehead as he said "That woman literally sold her soul to the devil so that she could summon daemons to assist her in acquiring power and wealth. She must have wrote down the rituals she used to summon them private journal meaning that who ever has this has the proverbial keys to hell with them." He then slammed his fist against the wall saying "Damn it, why wasn't this thing found the first time and destroyed?"

Ozpin and Goodwitch exchanged a look as they noticed that Zachariah wasn't angry just frustrated. After all he literally found out that some ha the capability to basically bypass all the work that he and his comrades probably fought hard to do. Ozpin cleared his throat getting Zachariah's attention as he said "Well they may have the armies of hell at their disposal, but if I had to guess it must take a lot to summon a daemon correct." Zachariah nodded wondering where Ozpin was going with this. Ozpin grinned as he said "Well then we know why these people are stealing dust now and we also know what their doing with it meaning they've lost the element of surprise."

Zachariah thought about it for a moment as he realized something else "And we also know that who ever has this book made contact with the daemon calling her self the consort meaning that Abigail did as well, making it easier to find out who she is and what she wants." Then Zachariah began to laugh as he said "And the best part is that odds are they don't know I'm here meaning we have the advantage of surprise." Then Zachariah smiled as he said "All that remains is protecting team RWBY until this consort is brought down."

Team RWBY was in their room asleep except for Ruby who was busying watching Blake sleep. Summer just stood there as she put a hand to Ruby's face as she whispered "Go to sleep little Rose she's here and she's safe don't worry."

Ruby whispered "How do I tell how I feel about her?" She then turned her head up to the ceiling falling asleep as she whispered "I wish I could ask you for help mom?" Summer wiped the forming tears form her eyes wishing there was someway that she could talk to Ruby.

She then felt a chill go down her spine similar to when the imp appeared. She then noticed what appeared to be thin trail of black mist go into Ruby's mouth. Summer swore she could hear a woman's malicious laughing, Ruby then began to toss and turn in her sleep as if something wasn't right. "Zachariah get down here quick!" She said into her wristband panic in her voice.

" _I thought I felt something what happened?"_ Zachariah replied as he bagean to make his way to team RWBY"room.

Summer began to talk in a panicked voice as she said, "I don't know some sort of black mist just went inside Ruby and now she's tossing and turning and and and.-"

" _Summer I'm right outside her room just walk out here, calm down and tell more about this mist alright."_ Zachariah said in a calm even tone as he arrived in front of team RWBY's dorm room door.

Summer walked out into the hallway through the closed door taking a deep breath before she said "The only other thing of note when it comes to this mist is the fact that as it went into Ruby's mouth I heard what sounded like a woman laughing."

"A succubus, that's actually kind of surprising actually." Zachariah said.

"SURPRISEING!" Summer screamed "A DAEMON IS INSIDE MY DAUGHTERS HEAD AND THE MOST YOU THINK YOU COULD SAY IS IT'S SURPRISEING!?"

"Summer please calm down." Zachariah said.

"Calm down," Summer began "you're telling me to calm down WHEN"S TEHIR DAEOMNS INSIDE MY DAUTHER AND ALL YOU SAY IS THAT IT'S SURPRISENG!?"

"Summer stop and take a deep breath real quick after panicking and yelling solve nothing right." Zachariah said worried that this would get out of hand. Summer took a deep breath let it out calming down if only for a little bit ."You good?" Zachariah asked. Summer nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Alright then all was saying there is that I'm just surprised that a succubus went after Ruby after is all."

Summer's face grew confused with a bit of rage present as she asked "Wait you mean a succubus a sexual daemon inside my sweet Innocent little right now corrupting her dreams?"

"Yes and before you ask yes I can get rid of it I just need your permission to go inside Ruby's mind to slay it is all." Zachariah said pulling out Defensor Infirma as he knelt down on one knee in front of the door.

"Do it then I trust you." Summer said as she looked at the door.

"Alright then what I need you to do is put your hand on my shoulder's and think of how I should appear in Ruby's mind just remember it has to have a sword like this so I can fight in there alright." Zachariah said looking at Summer who had already put her hands on his shoulders.

"Alright then," Summer said "go in their and slay this bitch will you?"

Zachariah grinned as he closed his eyes entering Ruby's mind as he said "Gladly Summer."

Ruby and Blake were sitting in a clearing in the Emerald Forest enjoying a picnic at night. "You know what the best part of having a picnic at night is Ruby?" Blake said turning to look at Ruby with living amber eyes her bow on the picnic blanket.

"Um being out underneath stars?" Ruby said blushing furiously having a hard time believing that she was here with Blake in this kind situation.

"Heh, heh well there is that," Blake said moving closer to Ruby like a cat approaching it's prey "but I was thinking more along the lines of how alone we are together and no one can stop us from doing whatever we want."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Ruby asked as beginning to grow really nervous blushing even more as Blake began to crawl on top of her.

Blake just smiled as she used her hands to pin Ruby's arms to the ground as she leaned in real close to Ruby's face licking her lips as she whispered "How about I show you." Just as she was about to kiss Ruby her head suddenly shot up like she had heard something.

"Uh Blake could you get off me please." Ruby said nervously trying to get Blake's attention.

Blake just ignored her though as she smelled for a few seconds before asking "Who's out there?"

A figure emerged from the woods on their right wearing a silver cloak a slight clanking could be heard when ever he took a step. He stopped about ten feet away from them not moving or making any noise any kind.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Blake said in a hostile tone while Ruby just looked back and forth between her and the new figure.

"You know what I am succubus and you also know what will happen to you if you don't leave right now." The figure said in a male voice that had a slight echo to it.

The succubus Blake gave a snake like hiss at this figure before it said "She's mine no one else can touch her right now and you know this for fact angel." The figure stood there silent knowing that s long as Ruby wanted the succubus to be there he could do nothing to stop it.

"You're not really Blake are you." Ruby said in a dark tone as she looked closer at the succubus noticing the few mistakes in the disguise.

The cloaked figure chuckled as the succubus Blake turned to look down at a now angry Ruby. "Of course I'm Blake," The succubus began saying in her seductive tone, "I mean what else could I be my little Ruby Rose."

Ruby just shook her head at the succubus as she moved her legs saying "You're not Blake you're some kind monster in disguise!" The succubus was about to open its mouth to say something, but was kicked off by Ruby knocking it down as Ruby got up and ran away.

"You're not getting away from me that easy you innocent little rose." the succubus said in a predatory tone standing up as it started to change to it's true form which looked like a woman with long black hair, red eyes with pale skin covered by a provocative two piece set that with black dragon like wings coming out the back along with this was a tail that ended in arrow head shape, all of this appeared to be made from some kind of ash colored leather, her fingers now ended in claw like tips. However before she could chase after Ruby the figure took off it's armor revealing an armor clad figure with shining great sword strapped to it's back. The armor was made of shining metal plate with a helm that had three horizontal slits on it.

Ruby stopped when she reach the edge of the clearing reaching for Crescent Rose only to realize that it wasn't there. She then looked up to see this knight like figure pull a great sword off its back with one hand and point it at the monster that had been impersonating Blake a few moments ago. "I'm giving you a chance to leave and warn your friends unscathed right now." The succubus just hissed as it knelt down on all fours ready to pounce.

The knight sighed saying "I thought you'd say that." It gabbed it's sword in both hands ready to slay the daemon in front of him. The succubus pounced ready to claw at the the knight only to find itself impaled by the blade in the gut. The knight then pulled the sword out kicking the succubus before it could counter attack. The succubus knelt down putting it hand to it's gut wound as it started to smolder and burn.

She turned to face Ruby changing her appearance to look like Blake reaching out to Ruby with one hand. The knight looked to Ruby as if waiting for her to say something. Ruby slowly walked towards them making the succubus smile until she walked behind the knight and said with an upset voice "It's not Blake, but please make it quick." The knight nodded as it raised it's sword the succubus giving out a cry of surprise before the sword decapitated it causing the body and head to turn to a red and black dust that was blown away by a small breeze.

Ruby just looked at the floor and before falling to her knees putting her head in her hands crying. The knight let out a sigh before it said "You were beginning to see through it's disguise you would have been able to fight it of on your own." Ruby stopped crying as she wiped her eyes and nose. The knight looked at her for a moment before saying "But that's not what;s bothering you is it?"

Ruby just nodded and said "I'm scared."

"Of what?" The knight said kneeling down next Ruby.

"That Blake won't see me as anything, but a little kid and that she won't like me back the way I like her." Ruby said before she felt a metal covered arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see the knight's helm looking at her.

"A man once said it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." The Knight said. "However I personally think that what you have to do is just tell her how you feel and give her time to think about." The knight paused as it looked the picnic still spread out in the clearing "After all the worst that happens is she doesn't feel the same way for, but she knows how you'll feel for her right."

Ruby just smiled as she realized that he had just told to basically take the risk and tell Blake. "Thanks I really needed to hear that." The knight stood up and started to walk away much to Ruby's surprise, "Wait where are you going?" She asked.

The knight turned around to look at Ruby giving a slight chuckle as he said "Why to go and rescue the princes of course." He continued to walk out towards the forest as he said "After what else is a knight in shining armor to do?"

Ruby just giggled when she heard this and said "Well good luck who ever you are I hope's she's pretty."

"Only the fairest in the land." he called out back to her. Ruby just smiled as she thought that he seemed like someone she knew already.

Zachariah stood up as Summer took her hand off his shoulders, both of them feeling a little exhausted after the whole ordeal. "Well that went well." Summer said as she looked at Zachariah who just started chuckle. "What's so funny?" Summer asked.

"Of all things you could have disguised me as you chose a literal knight in shining armor." Zachariah said he put hand up to his mouth as his chuckles started to run into laughter. "I'm sorry it's just could you have gone more cliche." Summer grew flustered as Zachariah started to walk back to his room still laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**N. Note that this chapter is kinda short, but that's mostly due to a small writers block I'm having feedback about what you'd like to see next or have explained would be welcomed. Don't worry though there's a fight scene from the beginning of season two in here that I hope will make a few of you laugh. Well on with the story then.**

The Angel of Beacon Chapter 13 Of Food Fights and Angels

Zachariah was in his classroom getting things set up for classes to resume tomorrow looking up from his desk as Summer walked into the room with her arms crossed over her chest a thoughtful expression on her face. He smirked as he asked "Still trying to figure out how to get Ruby to confess her feelings for Blake?"

Summer just shook her head and said "No I'm trying to figure out if Blake has similar feelings for Ruby." She let out a frustrated sigh as she walked over to Zachariah looking at the stacks of books he had started organizing. "So anything good?" Summer asked trying to distract herself from her duties of being the mother of a love struck fifteen year old girl.

Zachariah turned his face to look Summer in the eye and said "Yes actually quite a few good ones as a matter of fact, but that's not what you want to ask me is it now."

Summer stared Zachariah in the eye for about a minute before throwing her hands in the air saying "Fine you win, all I want is your help in figuring out Blake okay."

Zachariah just smiled and got back to organizing the books he had ordered as he said "Well as much as I'd like to help you, I personally am not going to get involved in this because if I've learned anything over the years it's that young love is something best left to itself."

Summer smiled knowing that Zachariah was serious when he said that he wouldn't want to get involve, but she also knew the one thing that would make his iron will fall to pieces. "Would you pleeeaaassseee help me out?" She begged him.

"Summer I said no, and I don't see how you think getting on your knees and begging will help your case.' He said as he turned around to be met with a sight that would make even Lucifel tremble with weakness. What he saw was a fifteen year old Summer Rose giving him a puppy dog face that was somehow even more effective than Ruby's.

"Plllleeeaaassseee." Summer begged again her brown eyes glistening in the light.

Zachariah was at war with himself as he foolishly continued to look at Summer's puppy dog face. "Fine I'll help you out!" Zachariah said "Just please stop making that face it's killing me."

Summer just smiled as she changed to a slightly older version of her self saying "Like I told you on that flight to forever fall, Ruby learned how to use her puppy dog face from me." She then started to giggle a little bit before she said "Well what do you say we take a lunch break and begin observing Blake." Zachariah looked over at the stack of books that needed to be sorted and looked back to Summer. He just shook his head in defeat as he reached for the suit jacket hanging on the coat rack in his class room following Summer out of the door.

On his way to the cafeteria Zachariah ran into Sun and a young man with blue hair wearing a red jacket and black pants some sort of rifle on his back. Sun looked at Zachariah saying "Hey Neptune this is the guy I told you about earlier."

Neptune just looked at Zachariah and said "So you're a bird fanus?"

Zachariah just looked at Neptune and said "Yes as matter of fact I'm a falcon fanus and you must be part of Sun's team correct?"

Neptune just grinned saying "Partner as a matter of fact."

"Well tell me does Mr. Wukong often make terrible split second decisions." Zachariah said a smile on his face.

Neptune looked like he was going to say something, but was uninterrupted by the door suddenly being forced open by a fleeing mob of students. While the men exchanged confused looks Summer peaked around the corner and laughed after seeing the chaos that had unfolded. Sun had walked in the cafeteria a smile clear on his face while Neptune just had a confused look on his face as he tried to take it all in. Zachariah turned to get a good look inside and well it looked like pure chaos had taken hold of the location.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." Nora cackled atop a pile of tables with the rest of team JNPR surrounding it.

"Justice will be swift, justice will be pain, it will be DELICOUS!" Ruby screamed as she crushed a milk carton the rest of team RWBY cheering her on.

"Sun, Neptune," Zachariah said in a concerned voice.

"Yes." They both said Sun excited Neptune nervous.

"Find cover." Zachariah said looking at the watermelons being thrown through the air "NOW!" As he finished his sentence he ducked behind a random table that had been flipped on it's side so as to avoid becoming collateral damage.

Zachariah looked over his makeshift cover and saw that both Sun and Neptune had managed to find cover behind a table a few feet away. He also saw yang using to whole turkeys as makeshift gauntlets to destroy incoming watermelons. _"Summer quick question."_ Zachariah said noticing that Summer was still standing at the entrance to watch the food fight unfold. _"Just when Beacons cafeteria have all the right equipment to become a war zone?"_

Summer just laughed as she watched Blake use two loaves of bread like twin swords against Pyrrha who was using one as as spear and said "You think this is chaos, it's nothing compared to what happened in my second year here." Zachariah's eyes grew wide partly due to Summer's statement as well as Weiss picking up a whole marlin off the ground and using it like some kind of rapier.

" _You mean to tell me it was crazier than this?"_

Summer just nodded saying"Yeah, but then again there was also a person there who's semblance was the ability to teleport short distances so that kind of helped." Zachariah's eyes grew wider as he thought of the possibilities for such a semblance. "Oh just relax and enjoy the show it's not you can't take hit from stray food right."She said before she preceded to laugh like crazy as Ren and Yang started to fight each other Yang using turkeys and Ren using leeks. Needless to say Ren was knocked out and Nora proceed to exact her revenge by knocking yang into the air through the ceiling.

"Given her weight plus the amount of force applied by Nora's swing, my guess is that she'll land in about, two minuets" Zachariah said aloud getting confused looks from Sun and Neptune. "You tend to want to learn a lot about aerodynamics and physics when you can fly." Zachariah said ducking as a random piece of food flew over his head.

How ever their attention was grabbed by Nora being slammed into the vending machines that had been piled in front of the pyramid of coffee tables. Nora picked up two cans of cola throwing them at Blake like grenades. Blake easily dodged the makeshift explosives while Pyrrha used her semblance to send a barrage of cans at Blake knocking her into the air away from the fight. Ruby then stood up and ran making a small dust storm of food appear before she ran to team JNPR jumping the air doing a corkscrew to add to the impact of the wind making a crater in the wall when she landed jumping in the air over the storm as slammed in to team JNPR turning them into some form of splat art. Zachariah started chuckling as he pulled out his scroll to take a picture of this magnificent display.

"See like I said, cool right. " Sun told Neptune who's face was covered in different colors of soda. Making Zachariah give a slight chuckle as Goodwitch walked in and seemed to almost instantly get the whole cafeteria instantly back to it's original condition.

"Children," she began scolding them "please don't play with your food."

Zachariah and Summer laughed with everyone else except Goodwitch as Yang fell through the roof completely unharmed. Neptune pulled out his scroll and said "What do you, really was two minuets." Zachariah just shook his head as his laugh turned to a chuckle noticing Ozpin walk into the room and talk to Goodwitch on the table next to him he saw a pie that had survived the whole food fight. He face grew into a wicked grin as he picked it up looking at all the teens in the room. Ozpin saw this and had to stop himself from smiling as Zachariah readied the pie.

Goodwitch just gave him a confused look until she felt something splat into the back of her head. She turned around to see Zachariah smiling like a fool while everyone else tried to contain their laughter as Zachariah said "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."

Goodwitch just growled as she said "When you least expect it Falconshield when you least expect it." Making Zachariah grin even more anticipating the challenge.

 **A.N. Hopefully I did a decent enough job on the food fight I literally had it pulled up so that I could reference it when writing this chapter. And please tell me if I didn't and what you would recommend to help when it comes to the action scenes. Oh and Seriously you guys thanks so much for the support I'm so glad you're enjoying this see you next chapter. Oh yeah before I forget I don't own RWBY or any of the character's except for my OC.**


	14. Important Update!

Just an update for you guys I'm in the us navy and I recently got orders to a ship and will probably be leaving soon meaning that I won't be writing in this story for well probably never again to be perfectly honest I'm just gonna put this out there that if anyone wants to take just let me know and send me a sample of what you would do with the next chapter. So yeah sorry about this it's just well what can say Navy first everything else second and there's not much else I can really do about it ya know. I will apologize greatly for anyone who was heavily invested in this story it's life came up and I ahven't had time to work on it so yeah if you want it just send me a sample and I'll let you know if I think you can do it justice.

Sincerely Xaldin1221


End file.
